


Marvel Cinematic Universe Timeline

by swanpride



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Meta, Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanpride/pseuds/swanpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The attempt to put the events in the MCU in a coherent timeline, with extensive notes concerning conflicting dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

I know there are already some really detailed time-lines floating around, but I have some trouble with them, because they don’t really tend to explain the source of information and seem to consist of a lot of guesswork (which is fine, I just would like to know what kind of guesswork). I am also not a fan of the practice to assume that something happened exactly on the release date of a movie. So I did my own one and tried to explain as precise as possible how I came up with the timeline.

With one or two exceptions I did not use the tie-in comics as source, because they often contradict the movies. I did included Agents of SHIELD and the Marvel Shorts, though. Otherwise the only supplanting material I used is the official Marvel Timeline (which I mostly used to figure out how Iron Man 2, The Incredible Hulk and Thor 1 line up), the memorabilia documents, provided that they didn’t contradict anything (usually, they did) and WHIH promotion material. For the movies, I tried to do a day-to-day listing if possible, but it is sometimes difficult to do so for Agent of SHIELD, because not only are the characters often in-doors, the show is also constantly jumping around between different time zones, it is not even revealed were the various bases are actually located, plus we have no idea how fast they can travel. Generally I tried to keep it as brief as possible. This is about the general order of events, for further details about the characters, there is a really comprehensive wikia for the MCU.

There are three kinds of sources. “Confirmed” means that the date in question was clearly given in the movie. Those are non-negotiable. “Dialogue”, “Voiceover” or similar means that the date is based on something mentioned in the movie. Those dates I usually take as a given, unless they contradict something which has already been established. Props I included only if they fit into the time-line, and I added my reasoning for including or leaving the information in them out. I left out most of the memorabilia information out, because it usually contradicts the time-line, but remarked on the ones which do fit more or less. There are a few dates on props which are repeated that often in multiple movies, that I consider them canon. I also used some historical dates as a baseline. I don't use release dates as a source. Everything is strictly based on information which are mentioned in-universe.

I used abbreviations for the sources, following a simple system: The movies start with an abbreviation for the franchise (usually two letters) plus an indication which movie of the franchise it is (Ant-man is the exception since the second one is supposed to be called Ant-man and the Wasp either way):

Ironman = IM:1

Ironman 2 = IM:2

Ironman 3 = IM:3

Thor = TH:1

Thor, The Dark World = TH:TDW

The Incredible Hulk = IH:1

Captain America, The First Avenger = CA:TFA

Captain America, The Winter Solder = CA:TWS

The Avengers = TA:1

The Avengers, Age of Ultron = TA:AoU

Guardians of the Galaxy = GotG:1

Ant-man = AM

 

The One Shots all start with OS and then an abbreviation for the Title (I went short for a very long one, though)

Agent Carter = OS:AC

The Consultant = OS:TC

A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer = OS:AFT

Item 47 = OS:I47

All Hail the King = OS: AHTK

 

The TV Shows start with an abbreviation of the title, followed by the season and then the episode of the season. AC:1,07 for example means the seventh episode of Agent Carter, AoS:2,11 mean the eleventh episode of the second season of Agents of SHIELD.

Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. = AoS

Agent Carter = AC

Marvel's most wanted = MMW

Damage Control = DC

Daredevil = DD

Jessica Jones = JJ

Luke Cage = LC

Iron Fist = IF

The Defenders = TD

 

A couple of times I noted that dates are from WHIH or the Memorabilia files. In this case I am talking about promotional material which I took into account whenever I felt that it was adding something to the timeline without contradicting anything.

One of the biggest changes I did compared to other time-lines is that I decided to set The Winter Soldier in fall 2013 instead of spring 2014. I am aware that at one point in phase 2 the MCU started to release the movies in real time. But Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. was at least initially half a year behind, at least until season 3 in which it seems they started to think in real time, too. I nevertheless tried to connect the dates as well as possible.

 

Feel free to comment on dates I have overlooked, or challenge my reasoning. I intend to update the timeline from time to time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last changes: I have put the Daredevil dates into the timeline.


	2. Pre 1900

**Before all**

  * The Cosmic Entities create the Infinity Stones. (Dialogue, GotG:1)




**2988 BC**

  * Asgard fights the Dark Elves in Svartalfheim (Voiceover and dialogue, TH:TDW) _Note: the date is usually given as 2987, because that’s the result of 5.000 minus 2013, but the math is slightly off, because you have to take the year 0 into account._




**965 AD**              

  *  The frost giants of Jotunheim attempt to conquer Midgard/Earth. Their invasion point in Norway becomes the site of an epic battle as Asgard’s ruler Odin leads an army to repeal the invasion and protect the planet. Odin and his force push the frost giants back to Jotunheim where the AllFather discovers an abandoned frost giant infant whom he adopts, names Loki and raises as his own alongside his own son Thor. A truce is negotiated between Odin and the frost giant king Laufey. (Confirmed, TH:1) Note: _Strangely the Marvel Timeline claims that it happen 1000 years before Iron Man. But that would be 1008 AD. Well, perhaps it was a 40 year long war…._




**1197**

  * A warrior from Asgard's Berserker Army defects from Asgard to live on Earth. He decides his weapon, the Berserker Staff, which greatly enhances the wielder's strength, is too powerful for anyone to possess, so he breaks it into three pieces and hides each one in different locations across Europe. The first hiding place is a monastery in Ireland, where he finds food and shelter. The other two are hidden inside a tree in the future location of Trillemarka National Park, Norway, and the catacombs under a church in Seville, Spain. (Dialogue, AoS:1,08)




**Around 1400**

  * Lorelei is imprisoned (AoS:1,15) _Note: She mentions that she was in prison for 600 years, but that might be rounded up or down. It is also notable that Sif at this point was already fighting against her. If we assume that she is around the same age as Thor, It suggests that Asgardians reach a young adult age in around 500 years._

  * Odin leaves the Tesseract on earth. _Note: At least according to the Marvel timeline it happened 600 year Before Iron Man. Technically that would be 1408 but those dates seems to be very vague._




**1546**

  * The Asgardian Berserkertells a French girl the story about “The Warrior who stayed”. Her brother the priest writes the story down, which leads to various treasure hunts for the pieces of the Berserker staff until they are found in 2013. (Dialogue, AoS:1,08)




**1839**                     

  * An English Gentlemen is send through the Monolith in Gloucester, England by the current version of Hydra (Confirmed, AoS, 3,02)



 

 **1853**                      

  * Randall is investigating information about the Monolith by visiting a costume ball but comes to the conclusion that it is a death end. (Dialogue, AoS:3,02)




	3. 1900-2000

* * *

**1904**

**October 9**           

  * Werner Reinhardt is born in Arnsberg, Germany (Prop, AoS:2,08)



* * *

**1914**

** July 28 **

  * World War I begins (historical date)



* * *

**1917**

**March 10**

  * James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes is born (prop at Smithsonian, CA:TWS, prop deleted scene, AV:1 _) _Note: The former shows only the year, plus, it actually says that Bucky is born 1916 in the text, but gives his birth year as 1917 underneath. I went with the one which is confirmed by the prop.__



**June 15**                

  * Howard Stark is born (prop, file in deleted scene, AV:1)



* * *

**1918**

**April 8**

  * Joseph Rogers dies from a mustard gas attack in World War I. (Memorabilia File)



** July 4 **

  * Steve Rogers is born to Joseph and Sarah Rogers in Brooklyn, NY (prop application form. CA:TFA _) Note:_ _This particular prop is shown a couple of times in the movies and on additional material, plus Computer Zola mentions it as Steve’s birth year in CA:TWS so I consider this as one of the few unchangeable dates_.



**November 11**    

  * World War I ends (historical date)



* * *

**1919**

**April 9**

  * Peggy Carter is born (Prop file, deleted scene, AV:1). _Note: According to the same prop she was a British Air Force Nurse from 1934 to 1940, In Special Air Service from 1936 to 1940, part of the Strategic Science Division from 1940 to 1949 and part of the S.R.R. from 1950 to 1965_



**October 21**

  * James Morita is born (Prop file, deleted scene, AV:1)



* * *

**1920**

  * A young Agnes Cully, living on a farm in Broxton, Oklahoma, makes the first experiences with the radio. (Confirmed, AC:2,04)



* * *

**1922**

**May 23**                 

  * Colleen Deirdre O’Brien is born in New Rochelle. Her parents are named Donal and Rosalyn. (Prop, AC:1,02)



* * *

**1925**

  * Harry Houdini performs in the Griffith Hotel (Dialogue, AC:103)



* * *

**1928**

**April 23**                

  * Agnes Cully is rejected by the university of Oklahoma (Prop, AC:2,04)



**April**                     

  * The lover of Agnes Cully’s mother throws them out of their house. (Confirmed, AC:2,04) _Note: I guess it is a few days later, depending on how long the mail needed to reach the house and how long the letter from the university is already laying there._



* * *

**1932**

  * Steve visits the George Washington High School in Brooklin. (Memorabilia File)



* * *

**1934**

  * Agnes Cully is discovered in front of the Olympic movie house (Dialogue and Confirmed, AC:2,04)



* * *

**1936**

**October 15**

  * Sarah Rogers dies of tuberculosis (Dialogue, CA:TFA)n the same year as Steve finishes High School (File). Bucky stays by his side during and after the funeral. He promises him to stay with him until the end of the line (CA:TWS) _Note: The fact that in the movies Steve’s mother died when he was nearly an adult is the reason why I don’t consider the tie-in Comic canon._



* * *

**1937**

  * Steve visits the Auburndale Art School in Brooklyn. (Memorabilia File)



**December**          

  * Dottie is in a Black Widow training camp in Belarus and forced to kill her friend (Confirmed Year, AC: 1,05) _Note: The “pupils” are learning English from watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. But while it was released in 1937, it was released in December, and not available in Europe before 1938. I nevertheless went for December._



* * *

**1938**

  * Steve leaves Art School and starts to work as Newspaper boy until he manages to enlist. (Memorabilia File)
  * Agnes Cully, now named Whitney Frost, becomes her studio's top-earner (Dialogue, AC:2,04)



* * *

**1939**

** September 1 **

  * World War Two begins (historical date) Edward Jarvis commits treason in order to get his later wife Anna out of Hungary. He gets arrested in the middle of Whitehall on a Tuesday Howard Stark rescues him and Anna (Dialogue, AC:1,03)



* * *

**1940**

  * Peggy Carter is working as a code breaker in Bletchley Park. She is about to get married to her fiancée Fred when she gets an offer by the SOE to do field work. (Confirmed, AC:2,04)
  * During Peggy’s engagement party in Hampstead, she learns that her brother Michael recommended her for the SOE job. He tries to convince her to take the offer. (Confirmed, AC:2,04)
  * Shortly before her wedding day, Peggy gets the news that her brother Michael died in combat. She breaks off the engagement and goes into the field. (Confirmed, AC:2,04)



* * *

**1941**

**May**

  * Steve attends a Baseball game at Ebbets field in New York (Dialogue, CA:TFA)



**December** **8**    

  * America joins the war in reaction to the bombing of Pearl Harbor the day before (historical date). Subsequently Steve Rogers tries to enlist five times in five different cities. (Dialogue, CA:TFA). Young, budding industrialist Howard Stark launches Stark Industries producing planes for war effort. He also gets involved with the Super Soldier Program, and the Manhattan Project. (Dialogue, IM:1 and IM:2)



* * *

**1942**

**March 4**               

  * The second of three collected Project Rebirth files is archived. (Prop, AC:1,01) _Note: Since the box contains everything about Steve, I suspect those are all the files about the experiment, while the first box is about Eskine._



**March**                                 

  * Schmidt discovers the Tesseract in a monastery in Tønsberg, Norway, referring to it as "the jewel of Odin's Treasure Room". He kills everyone on site. (Confirmed, CA:TFA)



**Winter**

  * Peggy spends a week in the sewers of New York City (Dialogue, AC:1,03)



* * *

**1943**

  * Ivan Vanco defects to the US (Dialogue, IM:2) 



**June 14**

  * Steve tries to enlist again, pretending to be from New Jersey (Prop, CA:TFA)
  * Steve visits the Cinema _(Note: Historically speaking the “Cartoon” which is about to start should be either a short, most likely of the war propaganda variety, or Disney’s Saludos Amigos),_ gets into a shuffle, and then visits the Stark Expo with Bucky on a double date.
  * During the Stark Expo, Eskine who is working on the Superhero serum under the code name Reinstein spots Steve at a recruitment centre. Steve Rogers is recruited into the Weapons Plus program and send to one week basic training. Afterwards he is injected with the Super Soldier Serum. (Flyer, CA:TFA). _Note: The day is often given as Flag Day in timelines, but Flag Day wasn’t really established to be on this specific day until after WWII. For some reason the Marvel Timeline claims that it happened in the same year in which Schmidt discovers the Tesseract, but that’s definitely not correct._



**June 23**                

  * New York Examiner carries story of Rogers pursuit of Kruger through Brooklyn, but only identify him as a “Mystery Man.” (Prop, Newspaper, CA:TFA)
  * Rather than risk their only super soldier in combat, the military instead uses Rogers as a public relations tool, having him appear around the country at War Bond rallies in different cities (including Buffalo, Milwaukee, Philadelphia, Chicago and New York City), in comic books and a Saturday matinee serial. Wherever he makes an appearance, war bond sales spike. Meanwhile, President Roosevelt orders the SSR to concentrate its efforts on combating HYDRA.



**October 3**                           

  * Steve goes missing behind the enemy lines (Dialogue, CA:TFA) _Note: It is mentioned that he got missing on the third, but not the month. I went for October because there is no way that Steve did all those shows and movies in just ten days. So July is out. August or September is a possibility, but Steve mentions that he knocked out Hitler over 200 times. Even with multiple shows a day, he must have been with the USO for more than a month for the number to be right. On the other hand the ceremony during which Steve is supposed to get honoured happens during a sunny day. If Steve had been going rough later than October, it would be too late in the year for such a good weather by the time the news of what he did reached the US and a ceremony is arranged. There is naturally some wriggle room, but to me this seems to be the most likely date. In any case, it can’t be later than November, because in the following scenes we see the Howling Commanders fighting in winter, spring, summer, autumn, suggesting that they were together at least a year._



 

* * *

**1944**

  * The secretary of Isodyne starts working at the firm. (Dialogue, AC:2,01) _Note: She says she started working there three years ago._



**Spring**

  * During the Battle of Finow an unfinished invention of Howard Stark, the midnight oil, is used. It causes a carnage when the Russian Soldiers start to fight each other. Johann Fennhoff, who wears a gas mask, is forced to witness the death of 247 soldiers, including his own brother. (Dialogue, AC:1,03, AC:1,05 and AC:1,08) Howard travels to Finnel one week later for the clean-up. He socks the General John McGuiness in the face, who wipes the floor with him. One week later General McGuiness resigns. Another week later Howard cuts all his ties with the army, walking away from a seven figure contract. Shortly after he starts building his high security vault. _Note: I assume that he was still working with the SSR nevertheless, at least until Steve went down._



**June**

  * According to a redacted file an Agent M. Carter commits a war crime (Dialogue and Prop, AC:2,08)



**December**                          

  * Bucky seemingly dies (Smithsonian, CA:TWS) _Note: The month is an assumption based on the fact that he dies in 1944, but Zola claims to be captured in 1945 (so maybe it happened on the 31 st?) . The whole matter is a little bit confusing because CA:TFA leaves the impression that Zola was captured in the same battle in which Bucky dies, but was still able to experiment on him later. It also begs the question though why it took two month to launch the actual attack on the HYDRA base. Though I guess it would have at least taken some time to bring Zola back to London for interrogation. _



* * *

**1945**

  * The Lady in the Lake killer drops three woman into the lake. (Dialogue, AC:2,01) _Note: They say it happened two years ago._



**January**

  * Zola is taken prisoner (Dialogue, CA:TWS).



**February or March**                

  * Steve attacks the base of Johann Schmidt. The Red Skull gets sucked into the vortex by the tesseract. Steve ends up frozen in the Arctic. _Note:_ _While the Newspaper report suggests that this happens in March, it is possible that the SRR held back the news of Steve’s disappearance for a couple of days._



**March 5**

  * The Newspapers reports on Steve’s disappearance (Prop, CA:TWS)



**March/April**      

  * After the Red Skull died (Dialogue and Confirmed year, AoS:2,01 and AoS:2,08) Werner Reinhard/Daniel Whitehall, who just had discovered that a female prisoner (Skye’s mother) can touch the obelisk, is interrupted in his experiments when the allies approach. Peggy Carter and her team from the Strategic Scientific Reserarch recover the Obelisk in Austria at the last HYDRA site on their list. It becomes the first 0-8-4. They also free the prisoners and arrest Whitehall. After interrogation Whitehall ends up trapped in the prison “The Rat” for 44 years. _Note: The month is not specifically given, but the news should have travelled fast, and it certainly happened before VE-Day._



**May 8**                                  

  * V-E Day. As victory in Europe is celebrated, the Howling Commandos gather for a sombre drink to remember their fallen comrade, Captain Steve Rogers. (Historical date in CA:TFA) Around this time Howard Stark is still searching for Steve in the Arctic, but only finds the Tesseract.



** May 19 **

  * The United States begin Operation Overcast/Paperclip, in order to recruit former Nazi scientists to work for the United States. (historical date)



**Spring**

  * While stationed in Iwo Jima, Jack Thompson kills six Japanese soldiers who walk into the camp, realizing later that they wanted to surrender. Hiding the white flag, he disguises the truth and is therefore honoured with a Navy Cross. (Dialogue, AC:1,05) _Note: Iwo Jima was conquered in spring 1945, so I assume the incident happened around this time._



**September 2**    

  * World War Two Ends (historical date)



* * *

 

**1946**

  * Abner Brody relocates to Peru (Dialogue AC:2,03) _Note: Howard says that he went one year ago. This could be connected_



**January**

  * According to Roxxon Howard tries to purchase a refinery from him in this month (Dialogue, AC:1,02)



**March**

  * Howard Stark is in Monaco. When he comes back he discovers that someone has broken into his vault and stolen his most dangerous secrets. (Dialogue AC:1,01) _Note: He says that the theft happened one month ago_



**April 21**

  * The Sunday paper runs an article about Howard Stark being called before the committee for a third time. He is being accused of selling technology to the enemy. (Confirmed year plus prop, AC:1,01) _Note: This is the only newspaper date I considered because, frankly, the props in this show don’t fit together at all. In the same episode Peggy reads a Newspaper dated June 24, 1946 in the fourth episode Stan Lee reads one from April 20, 1946. Obviously those dates don’t go together at all. I only kept this first one because it fits the best and is very prominently displayed._



**April 22**

  * One day after Howard Stark didn’t show up for his last day of testimony the SSR is ordered to find him and his weapons. (AC:1,01) The same evening Howard Stark contacts Peggy, introduces her to Jarvis and asks her to find his “bad babies”, inventions too dangerous for anyone _._ First mission is the formula for the nitramine. _Note: According to her obituary (AC:1,02) Colleen died on Tuesday night, so the Monday fits in this case._



**April 23**

  * Peggy claims that Howard is afraid of water in order to derail the hunt for him. She infiltrates a night club and recovers a bomb. The same night Coleen is killed. (AC:1,01)



**April 24**

  * Peggy and Jarvis meet with Dr. Vanko (who apparently is already in the US before he officially deflects??????). (AC:1,01) That night Peggy investigates Roxxon plant, which blows up as a result.



**April 25**

  * Early this morning Peggy takes care of a customer who constantly harasses Angie.(AC:1,01) Peggy spends the following night in one of Howard Stark’s houses. The SSR recovers what is left from the explosion in order to search for evidence. (AC:1,02)



**April 26**

  * The SSR investigates Roxxon. This night Peggy recovers the nitramine. Brannis gets killed but leaves her a symbol. The SSR will later find his apartment keys. (AC:1,02)



**April 27**

  * Peggy applies for a new apartment at the Griffith and apparently moves in immediately. The SRR discovers the licence plate of Howard Stark’s car. (AC:1,02) The SSR searches the apartment of Brannis. (AC:1,03)



**April 28**

  * The SSR questions Jarvis. Dottie Underwood moves into the apartment next to Peggy’s.This evening Peggy and Jarvis investigate the broken in vault and discover stolen Stark Tec on a boat. They call Sousa anonymously. Ray Krzeminski is later killed by Dottie when he transports a witness. (AC:1,04)



**April 29**

  * The SSR is grieving over Krzeminski’s death. Now their hunt for Howard Stark becomes personal. Peggy shares her grief with Angie. (AC:1,04)



**April 30**

  * Jarvis and Peggy rescue Howard from Mr. Mink, who smuggled him back into the country. She hides him in her apartment. Dooley pulls and all-nighter and uncovers a lead which prompts him travelling to Nuremberg. (AC:1,04) _Note: The episode mentions the hanging of Keitel, but that was in October 1946._



**May 1**

  * While Sousa finds and interrogates a witness, Howard uses Peggy to recover Steve Roger’s blood sample. As a result, she stops working for him. Meanwhile her neighbour kills Mr. Mink when he tries to break into Peggy’s apartment. (AC:1,04)



**May 2**                   

  * Jarvis tries to convince Peggy to change her mind. The same evening Peggy hides Steve’s blood in her apartment. Meanwhile the typewriter spells out a new message.



**May 3**

  * Howard is traveling to Brazil. (Dialogue, AC:1,04). Peggy figured out the message, which announces a meet in less than two days. (Dialogue, AC:1,05) _Note: The meet is supposed to be on the 4.27 at 8:00 o’clock, but that doesn’t fit into the time-line at all, because there is no way that there is so much time between the meet in Russia and the planed attack at May 8, especially since that would mean that Sousa needed more than a week to confirm that Peggy is the blonde on the photo._



**May 4**

  * Peggy, Thompson and two additional agents (Mike Lee and Rick Ramirez) travel to the Russian border to meet up with DumDum Dugan and other members of the 107th. (AC:1,05)



**May 5**

  * Peggy and her team arrive at the training centre in which Dottie grew up. Jr. Juniper is killed by a child assassin. Peggy “rescues” Johann Fennhoff, and brings him to the US. Meanwhile Dotty searches her apartment, finds the photos of Howard’s inventions and steals Peggy’s special lipstick. (AC:1,05)



**May 6**

  * Peggy is back in New York. After Sousa figures out that she is the blonde from the club, she is hunted by the SSR and eventually caught after Dottie tries to kill her. Over night, she is interrogated _. Note: The Dentist (AC:1,06) mentions that he gave his staff a long weekend, meaning it is either Friday or Monday. I suspect that the idea was that it is Friday to explain why no employee turns up in the subsequent events, but combined with the VE-Day date (which fell on a Wednesday in 1946), it can only be May 6. That would also go conform with Peggy mentioning that Fennhoff has been in the office of the SSR for 48 hours (AC:1,07) roughly one day later._



**May 7**

  * Jarvis comes to the SSR with a fake confession. Peggy discovers Johann Fennhoff’s duplicity. Despite her warnings he manages to flee with Item 17 and kills Dooley with one of Howard’s inventions. He then stages a gas attack on a cinema, killing everyone inside. (AC:1,07)



**May 8**

  * Howard comes to the SSR. He organizes a press conference to draw Johann Fennhoff out in the open. The plan backfires and Howard is kidnapped. Peggy manages to defeat Dottie (who escapes) and talk Howard out of releasing the Midnight Oil on Time Square. Johann Fennhoff is arrested by Agent Sousa(AC:1,08)



**May 9**

  * Peggy is back with the SSR, getting the appreciation of her colleagues, even though Thompson gets the overall credit. The same evening, she and Angie move into one of Howard’s “smaller” houses. (AC:1,08)
  * Johann Fennhoff meets Armin Zola in prison.



**???**                

  * Peggy Carter works for Agent John Flynn. One night she recovers Zodiac. The next morning Howard Stark calls in order to recruit her as leader of SHIELD. (Confirmed to happen one year after Steve vanished, OS:AC) _Note: I actually think that the TV show replaces the One-Shot, but I’ll keep it in the list for now._



* * *

**1947**

**January 1**            

  * Sousa becomes the new Chief of the SSR California office. Peggy tries to phone him seven times, but he never answers. (Dialogue, AC:2,01) _Note: It is mentioned that he left six month ago. I assume that he started in the office at the first of the month._



**April 10**                

  * During Atomic testing Isodyne causes a zero matter reaction (prop, AC:2,02)



**July 12**                  

  * While Peggy catches Dottie Underwood, Sousa is called by Detective Henry to a murder case which involves a lake freezing during a heat wave, with the body of Jane Scott in it. He asks Thompson to send him an Agent and he pushes Peggy to California. Their first lead is provided by Dr. Camberley. While investigating Isodyne Energy, Peggy encounters Dr. Jason Wilkes, who gives her a lead to Calvin Chadwick. Peggy meets Anna, who dresses her up for the race. There she and Jarvis meet Calvin Chadwick and his wife Whitney Frost. Dr. Melzer dies from looking at the body. Thompson continues the interrogation of Dottie, until the FBI lead by Vernon Masters fetches her. Meanwhile Detective Henry kidnaps Dr. Wilkes. Dr. Wilkes is rescued, but Detective Henry is killed by a cop on Calvin Chadwick’s payroll. (AC:2,01)



**July 13**                  

  * Jarvis demonstrates to Peggy his daily training routine. The council decides to shut down the Isodyne program. Dr. Wilkes offers Peggy help for her investigation. During a Zero Matter explosion at Isodyne Whitney Frost gets contaminated and Dr. Wilkes turns invisible. (AC:2,02)



**July 14**                  

  * Peggy and Sousa search Dr. Wilkes home. They find planted evidence. (AC:2,03) _Note: It is definitely one day after the incident at Isodyne since Sousa mentioned that people were shooting at Peggy “last night”._ Peggy visits Howard Stark, who is shooting a movie about Kid Colt (which is, btw, an anachronism, since in reality the first Kid Colt comic was published one year later). Thompson comes to California in order to forcefully close the case.



**July 15**                  

  * Peggy uses Howard to storm the Arena Club. Peggy discovers the secret meeting room and two next day newspapers which was used to pressure a politician. _Note: The newspapers are dated Wednesday, July 16, 1947._ Meanwhile Vernon Masters asks Thompson to hand over key evidence. Thompson first stalls, but after telling Peggy to drop the case, he hands over the tape she recovered. Peggy discovers that she is contaminated with zero matter, but when she goes to Howard for help it turns out that it is in fact an invisible Dr. Wilkes who is following her. He points her in the direction of Whitney Frost. After Peggy interrogates her, Whitney Frost convinces her husband to send Mr Hunt to kill her. Peggy survives the attack. (AC:2,03)



**July 16**

  * Howard decides to travel to Peru in order to speak with Abner Brody **.** Thompson is introduced to Chadwick by Masters one hour before he leaves for New York. Whitney Frost accidentally absorbs the director of her movie. (AC:2,03)



**July 18**

  * While Dr. Wilkes keeps looking for a solution for his problem, Whitney Frost experiments with mice. (AC:2,04) _Note: There is a small time jump between those episodes. I made the educated guess of two days, because this way Sousa’s proposal happens in a Sunday._



**July 19**

  * Peggy and Jarvis watch Chadwick. They discover that his driver, Mr. Hunt, was her attacker. They kidnap and interrogate him. Based on the information they obtain they intend to raid the Arena Club, but Masters shuts the operation down and threatens Peggy. Peggy and Sousa orchestrate Hunt fleeing from their custody. He goes to Chadwick, but when he threatens him, Whitney absorbs him. (AC:2,04)



**July 20**

  * Sousa proposes to Violett. (AC:2,05)



**July 21**

  * Whitney Frost decides to recreate the experiment which caused the zero matter to appear. In order to do that, she needs an atomic bomb which are in storage at Roxxon. She contacts her old flame, Joseph Manfredi, who she hasn’t seen for a decade. Peggy sets up a heist to foil her plans. In an confrontation, Peggy is badly injured. While Violet takes care of her, she discovers that Sousa is in love with Peggy. (AC:2,05)



**July 22**

  * While Peggy is recovering, Chadwick talks with the council members about Whitney. Dr. Wilkes nearly fades out of existence. Violet breaks up with Sousa. (AC:2,06) _Note: I suspect that they hash it out this evening, because Sousa looks so bedraggled the next day._



**July 23**

  * Peggy plans to steal a sample of Whitney in order to anchor Dr. Wilkes into the world. Since Rose is not available, she makes a deal with Dottie. (AC:2,06) _Note: Chadwick says that he thought about it the whole night, and that everyone will be in attendance tomorrow at the fundraiser, and Peggy says that the fundraiser is tomorrow night. Sousa says that Peggy is not fit to face Whitney because she got hurt by her within the last 48 hours._



**July 24**

  * During the Fundraiser, Whitney kills her husband and most of the council. Thompson captures Dottie. (AC:2,06) _Note: Masters says that Peggy going to Roxxon happened a few nights ago._



**July 25**

  * Thompson tells Peggy that he will fire her if she doesn’t give up, before taking his flight back to New York. (AC:2,06) Whitney Frost gives a press conference, claiming that her husband and the council members perished on sea the day before. Masters tries to interrogate Dottie, without success. But Whitney manages to get information from her. She sets a trap, distracting Peggy with letting her rescue Dotty, while she kidnaps Wilkes. In order to get away clean, she shots Anna. Dotty uses the confusion at the hospital to shot an officer and flee, too. Meanwhile Sousa is beaten by a group of men. (AC:2,07)



**July 26**

  * Vernon Masters uses Sousa’s injuries as an excuse to send him on vacation and take over the SSR. He and Peggy contact Whitney, using Manfredi as messenger, offering her the uranium rods in exchange for Dr. Wilkes. Meanwhile Thompson finds in London a redacted file. When he confronts Peggy about it (really, how did he manage to be back in California that fast?), she tells him that it is fake. She goes to the prisoner exchange, but Wilkes double crosses her. (AC:2,08) _Note: The date on Jarvis' Last Will is July 9, 1947, but this contradicts the other date from the newspaper. Since I guess that it is easier to explain away this date (ie he wrote it earlier or confused the date), I stuck to the newspaper date._



**July 27**

  * Whitney opens the rift again, but Peggy and her team closes it with gamma radiation. Jarvis tries to kill Whitney, but the zero matter heals her. (AC:2,08) In a complicated pattern of double crossing, Thompson ensures that Peggy and Sousa team up with Masters, betrays their plan to Whitney so that she attacks Masters and then tries to set-off a Gamma bomb. (AC:2,09) But before he can activate it, Wilkes releases all the zero matter in his body, which is absorbed by Whitney. Peggy and her team escape her with the help of Howard and Jarvis, who arrive just in time. (AC:2,10)




**July 28**

  * Worried about Whitney’s mental state, Manfredi decides to team up with Peggy and her team in order to expel the zero matter from the world. He helps them to steal Whitney’s work. (AC:2,10)



**July 29**

  * Peggy and her team set a trap for Whitney at Howard’s studio lot. They manage to expel zero matter from the wold. (AC:2,10)



**July 30**

  * Dr. Wilkes agrees to work for Howard at his new facility. Manfredi visits Whitney, who has gotten crazy, in the hospital. Peggy intends to travel back to New York, but changes her mind in the last minute. Instead she stays with Sousa. They kiss. Thompson is shot in his hotel room. His assailant steals the redacted file he found in London. (AC:2,10)



* * *

**1954**

**Spring**                                  

  * Stark World Expo in Flushing Meadows, Queens, New York (Prop, Poster, IM:2) _Note: I assume that the Stark World Expo’s always started in Spring, because the ones which are more specific about the date, did._



* * *

**1953**

  * Peggy Carter gives an Interview about Steve Rogers, telling how Steve rescued the man who would later become her husband (Video Smithsonian, CA:TWS)



* * *

**1961**

**March 12**             

  * Agent Felix Blake is born (Prop, Badge, AoS:1,16)



* * *

**1963**

  * Anton Vanko defects to the US and begins work with Howard Stark in developing ARC Reactor technology. (Dialogue, IM:2)



* * *

**1964**

  * Howard Stark starts working on the Arc Reactor with Anton Vanko. _Note: According to the Marvel Timeline, 45 years before Iron Man_



**Spring**                                  

  * Stark Expo held at Flushing Meadows, Queens, NY (Prop, Poster, IM:2) _Note: The historical World Fair on which the concept of the Stark Expo is based actually ran for two six-month seasons, April 22 – October 18, 1964 and April 21 – October 17, 1965. Either the Stark Expo replaces the World Fair in the Marvel reality (and he really went overboard in this year) or the two events happened in connection to each other in this year._ ****



**July 8**                    

  * Phil Coulson is born (Prop, Badge, AoS:1,1) in Manitowoc, Wisconsin.(Dialogue, Aos:2,13)



**October 12**

  * Trevor Slattery takes to the boards for his first official acting role for the Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, UK as Boatswain One in The Tempest. He tells his proud mother that he is the lead. (Dialogue, OS:AHTK)



* * *

**1967**

  * Stark has Anton Vanko deported as a spy. Vanko returns to Soviet Union but is sent to exile in Siberia for 20 year (Dialogue, IM:2). _Note: Presumably he is able to return to Moscow following Premier Gorbachev’s call for democratization in January 1987_ _(historical date)._



**1969**

  * Ivan Vanko is born (IM:2) _Note:_ _On his fingers the numbers 1,9,6,9 are tattooed, which is a typical prison tattoo and should show his birth year._



**December 18**   

  * Bruce Banner born  (Prop, Culver University Card, IH:1)



* * *

**1971**

**March 1**               

  * Emil Blonski is born in Russia ( _he mentions to be 39 during IH:1, which is set in 2010. An extended scene specifies place and date_ )



**May 11**                

  * Tony Stark born _(There are three different Birthdates for Tony floating around. The Iron Man novelization states that Tony Stark was born May 10, 1973, the prop from the Deleted Avengers Scene says May 29, 1970 and the memorabilia prop (which is otherwise identical) states April 26, 1970. None of them can be correct. In order to be old enough to interrupt the video shot of his father in 1973 (IM:2) and still being too young to immediately assume control of Stark industries in 1991 (IM:1), 1971 is the only birth year possible, and the birthday has to be in May, because the Grand Prix was from 1th to 2th May in 2010 and Tony celebrated his birthday after it in Iron Man 2). I went for this date based on a combination of facts. According to the Marvel Timeline, the incident on Tony’s birthday party starts Fury’s big week (which makes it a very important date on which the whole time-line for 2010 hinges). The birthday should be in May, because it happens not too long after the Grand Prix incident. Bruce and Betty reunite on a Friday evening in The Incredible Hulk, and according to the time-line, it is day four of Fury’s big week. In May 2010, the 7 th, 14th, 21st and 28th were Fridays. The latter two dates seem a little bit late to me since the birthday is discussed as something which happens soon after the Grand Prix. Which leaves either the 4th or the 11th as date for Tony’s birthday. Considering how fast Tony’s health declines, I would be leaning towards the 4th, but that would give Hammer next to no time to break Vanko out of prison, bring him to the US, and letting him work in the drones, plus it would contradict the May 6th date given for the day Rhodey visits Tony). _



**Summer**

  * When Wilson Fisk is twelve he kills his father and is send to relatives on a farm. Two years later his mother remarries. (DD:1,11) _Note: This might be slightly off. The show only specifies that it happened “fourtysome years”, so it has to happen before 1974. The song Fisk’s father listens to (Brown Sugar by the Rolling stones) was released 1971. I stuck to this year because it fits the real life age of Fisk’s actor, but 1972 or 1973 is a possibility, too._



 

* * *

**1972**

  * Zola gets the diagnosis that he is dying. He stores his mind on a computer. (Dialogue, CA:TWS)



**December 8**       

  * Jasper Sitwell is born (Computer Screen, CA:TWS)



* * *

**1973**

  * Coulson’s father dies (Dialogue, AoS:2,13) _Note: He dies when Coulson is nine, meaning between July 8 1973 and July 8 1974_



**September 15**  

  * The video for Howard Stark’s introduction to the Stark Expo is shot. (Video, IM:2)



* * *

**1974**

**Spring**                  

  * Last Stark Expo until 2010. Howard Stark hides the secret to perfecting the arc reactor in the layout of the Expo for Tony to find.  (Poster and Dialogue, IM:2)



* * *

**1975**                     

  *  4-year old Tony builds his first circuit board (Video, IM:1)
  * (Elisabeth (Betty) Ross is born _Note: according to the clipping she is 29 during the Hulk incident, IH:1. The date is problematic, though, because even if we assume that the incident happened in 2004, it would make her six years younger than Bruce and unlikely that they both would be undergrads at the same time – unless she was a child prodigy, but that would make the relationship really creepy.)_



* * *

**1976**

  * Stark Industry unveils the first arc reactor. _Note: According to the Marvel Timeline 33 years before Iron Man. It also fits Obediah Stane mentioning (IM:1) that they haven’t worked on the technology for 30 years._



* * *

**1977**

  *  6-year old Tony builds his first (V8) engine (Video, IM:1)



* * *

**1978**

  * Kevin/Killgrave is born _Note: Since he was ten when his parents skipped town in 1988, this should be his year of birth._



* * *

**1979**

**August 28**           

  * Michael Peterson is born (Prop, driver license, AoS:1,01)



* * *

**1982**

**April 4**                  

  * Maria Hill is born (Badge, AoS:1,01)



* * *

**1983**

  * Gordon “passes through the mist” as a teenager. 14 hours later Skye’s mother helps him to deal with the transformation (AoS,2,11)
  * (Tony claims that in this year he was 14-years old and still had a nanny (Dialogue, IM:3) Note: _That date fits with neither my assumed birth-year, nor with any of the “official ones”, because that would set his birthday in 1969. So he is either taking nonsense or just claimed a random year.)_



**January 7**

  * Grand Ward is born (Badge, AoS:1,01)



**June 14**

  * Akela Amador is born (Badge, AoS:1,04)



* * *

**1984**

  *  Natalia Ivanovna Romanov is born (Dialogue, Zola, CA:TWS) _Note: Along with Steve’s, Natasha’s birth year is the most firmly established of all the Avengers, since it is not from a prop but actually mentioned. Interestingly she and Steve are around the same age if you ignore the time Steve was frozen. They are also the youngest of the original Avengers._
  * Matt Murdoc is born _Note: This is mostly guesswork on my part. We know that Stick left Matt 20 years before the events of the Daredevil arc, which I set in 2014. We also know that he lost his sight at the age of nine, and that he is at least 10 when he encounters Stick, because otherwise it would be odd of him to say that he was 9 when he lost his sight. But I also don’t think that Matt took any detours when he worked on becoming a lawyer. If he was born in this year, he met Faggy at law school when he was 26._



* * *

**1985**

**October 31**  

  * Kevin’s (Killgrave) fine motor skills are tested and his spinal fluid is extracted. He discovers his special abilities. (Confirmed, JJ:1,08)



* * *

**1986**

  * Trevor Slattery’s mother dies in the United Kingdom. He is away in the US, filming the pilot for the failed TV Series Caged Heat. (Dialogue, OS:HTTK)



* * *

**1987**

  * Janet van Dyne vanished into another realm during a mission. Hank Pym leaves his seven year old daughter Hope alone for two weeks and then sends her to boarding school (Dialogue, AM)



**Spring**                  

  * Rhodey and Tony are on spring break (Dialogue, IM:1)



**September 11**

  * Jemma Simmons is born (Badge, AoS:1,01)



* * *

**1988**

  * Tony Stark graduates MIT at age 17 at top of class (IM:1) _According to the various file props he spend three years at MIT and was beforehand seven years on the Phillips Academy in Andover. The dates are one year off, though, because I went for a different birth date._
  * Meredith Quill dies of Cancer and Peter Quill is abducted by Yondu Udonta the same night (GOTG:1). Youndu is supposed to deliver him to his father, but instead raises him as ravanger.             
  * Kevin’s (Killgrave) parents skip town when he is 10 years old. (Dialogue, JJ:1,08 and JJ:1,09)



**July 2**

  * Daisy Johnson is born to Calvin Johnson and Jiaying in a small Chinese village in Hunan Province. (Dialogue, AoS:2,17)



* * *

**1989**

  * Hank Pym confronts the leaders of SHIELD concerning the use of his technology and hands in his resignation. He then opens his own company, Pym Tech. (AM)
  * Whitehall is freed from prison by Undersecretary Alexander Pierce. He is brought to Austria and gets the opportunity to experiment on Jiaying, who was kidnapped out of a hospital in China (Aos:2,10), killing her in the process and getting his youth back. Cal leaves his daughter with trustworthy friends to follow them. He finds the body of his wife in a ditch (Confirmed to have happened 25 years ago, AoS:2,08) and sews it back together. _Note: It is possible that she was the woman Whitehall claimed to have operated on for one week (AoS:2,04)._



**April**                     

  * Daisy is recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D Agents in the Huang Province after her parents butcher the villagers in search of their child _Note: Raina originally claimed that the parents of the child butchered the villagers, but Ward later claims (AoS:2,05) that HYDRA agents were responsible. Cal finally reveals that he brought the villagers to Jiaying who needed their life-force to stay alive (AoS:2,22)_. The baby is designated as 0-8-4 and taken to the United States of America, but each member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team is quickly hunted down and killed by an unknown assailant. Team leader Linda Avery decides to circumvent regulation and places the baby in the Saint Agnes Orphanage where she is given the name Mary Sue Poots. She also creates a protocol which ensures that she is constantly shifted from one foster family to another. Linda Avery is eventually killed, too, leaving Agent Richard Lumley the only survivor of the team. He spends the rest of his life in hiding. (Dialogue, AoS:1,12)



**April 23**                

  * A medical document concerning Daisy gets redacted. (Prop, AoS:1,05) 



* * *

**1990**

  * Project Deathlock is started (Prop, AoS:1,21). _Note: Garrett also mentions at one point in 2013 that he was chasing the solution for his survival for 25 years. Either he exaggerated or the project was only one possible solution and he actually got hurt earlier_



* * *

**1991**

**December 17**    

  * Howard and Maria Stark die in car accident on Long Island. It is later suggested that Hydra arranged the accident (Computer Screen during Zola’s Monologue, CA:TWS). _Note: The newspapers must be very well informed, because one runs an article about the upcoming funeral of Howard Stark (IM:1) the very same day and another one is headlining his death (IM:2). But 17.12.1991 is the date of death given on all props and files, including the one from the deleted scene in AV:1._



* * *

**1992**

**After May 11**     

  * 21-year old Tony takes over Stark industries and becomes CEO. In addition to the company’s numerous military contracts, Stark Industries also does pioneering work in medical technology and in combating world hunger with their Intelli-Crops program. (Props and voiceover, IM:1)



**July 4**                    

  * Thurgood Marshall receives the Live Bell Award in Philadelphia, giving a famous acceptance speech about how hate and fear were obstacles for true democracy, which later inspires a young Matt Murdock (Historical date)



**September 18**

  * Alexander Pierce participates in a joint staff meeting (Prop, CA:TWS) _Note: According to the inscription of the photo Nick Fury owns._



**September 22**

  * Julie Coulson dies (Memorabilia) _Note: I left her death date in but ignored the one of Coulson’s father, since it is refuted by AoS:1,10 in which is mentioned that Coulson lost his father as a child._



* * *

**1993**

  * Ivan Vanko is imprisoned for fifteen years for selling Soviet-era weapons grade plutonium to Pakistan. (Dialogue, IM:2) _Note: That is assuming that he was just out of prison when his father died in 2009._
  * When Matt Murdock is nine he loses his sight in an accident (DD:1,01)



* * *

**1994**

  * Stick leaves Matt (Dialogue DD:1,07) _Note: Stick mentions that Matt needed 20 years to learn to get out of the grip and Matt says that he vanished 20 years ago._



* * *

 

**1998**

  * Garret recruits Ward and leaves him to fend for himself in the Wyoming Wilderness (Confirmed that it happened 15 years before the Hydra reveal, AoS:1,21) _Note: I am aware that a lot of timelines set The Winter Soldier in 2014, but I set it in 2013 for a number of reasons. The date is contradicted though, by Thomas claiming that they were almost seventeen when Ward burned down the house in AoS:3,09. Since Ward was born in January 1983, the 1999 date would be closer. But then you run into problems with a couple of other dates given. I assume that it happened in spring, because as good as Ward is, I doubt that he would have survived a winter before he had the basics down._
  * Nine year old Daisy, still going by the Name Mary Sue, is send back to St. Mary’s by her third foster parents the Brodies after a month for presumably not being “a good fit”. (Dialogue, AoS:1,08) _Note: She is actually already ten at this point, but she doesn’t know that she was born a year earlier when she tells the story._



* * *

**1999**

**December 31**   

  * Tony visits a technical conference in Bern. On the same conference he briefly meets Ho Yinsin, Dr. Wu, Aldrich Killian and spends the night with Maya Hansen. Happy is already his bodyguard at this point. (Confirmed, IM:3)




	4. 2000-2009

**2001**

  * Will leaves earth (Dialogue, AoS:3,05) as part of a NASA project overseen by Gideon Malick. Around this time Malick meets Rosalind Price, who works for NASA, too. (Dialogue, AoS:3,08)



** September 11 **

  * The attack on the World Trade Centre and the Pentagon launch the US into a war against terrorism (Historical Date). General Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross uses the situation to convince the military to revive the BioForce Enhancement Project, aka the “Super Soldier” program, as a subprogram of the Infantry Weapons Development Program.
  * Dr. Bruce Banner and Dr. Betty Ross join the group at Culver University in Willowdale, VA in southwestern Virginia working on way to strengthen cellular resistance to radiation, not knowing the true purpose of the project. Ross claims that their work will help protect soldiers from depleted uranium. (Dialogue, IH:1)



* * *

**2002**                                           

  * Coulson is on a S.H.I.E.L.D mission in Peru, where he develops a romantic relationship with Camilla Reyes (Dialogue, AoS:1,2)
  * After three years of captivity, the Ranskahov brothers break out of Utkin Prison in Siberia and go to America. (Confirmed to have happened Eight years before the Daredevil arc, DD:1,04)



* * *

**2003**

  * Garret forces Ward to kill his dog Buddy. He then uses him as a Hydra sleeper agent within S.H.I.E.L.D. Presumably he starts in the same year at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Operations (Confirmed that it happened 10 years before the Hydra reveal, AoS:1,21)



* * *

**2004**

   

  * Bruce Banner volunteers to test process on himself under the threat of funding cuts resulting in the accident that turns him into Hulk. (IH:1) _Note: There is a partially obscured Washington Times newspaper dateline reading “Friday (Obstructed) 2006”, but there are three pieces of evidence which contradicts the date: On the wall of clippings is a sighting dated 4/8/04 Sunday, and Ross’ claim that Banner has been on the run for five years in 2010, though he might simply round the years up or down. There is also the Marvel timeline which sets the experiment five years before Iron Man. Bottom line, it is hard to pin the event down, other that it happened sometimes between 2004 and early 2006._ Betty is injured and hospitalized. Ross admits to Bruce that project is being developed as weapon. Bruce goes on the run. In the wake of the accident, the military closes the entire lab building for a year and shuts down the entire Bio Tech Force Enhancement project. General Ross secretly holds onto some material, Dr. Betty Ross also secretly holds onto project data, remaining at Culver University as a professor of cellular biology. Betty also ceases speaking with her father, angry at his treatment of Bruce.



           

  * Fitzsimmons start S.H.I.E.L.D Academy (Prop Computer, AoS:2,03) _Note: The article Fitz is reading has a “(04)” behind their names. Since it is the academy newspaper I suspect that it is either the year of graduation or the year in which they started. Since Simmons is only 17 at this point and being 18 is considered young for the academy, it should be the start (plus, if they had graduated then, they would certainly have more than one mission under their belts when they meet Skye). They both already have a PD or two at this point, since it is a requirement to be accepted.  
_ According to deleted Season 1 scenes, Fitz and Simmons don’t hit off immediately. While she thinks that he is competitive and doesn’t want to speak with her, he is simply too shy because she is so smart. Their friendship starts when they are paired together for a project. __  




 

 

* * *

**2006**

  * Akela Amador is missing in action when she leads her team into one of the gulags run by the criminal Vanchat. She spends the next four years in a cage in a copper mine in Shanxi Province(AoS:1,4)
  * Harley’s father leaves the family and his little sister is born. (Dialogue, IM:3)



 

 **February 7**          

  * Bruce tries to contact Betty one last time, but the email is intercepted by the military. She never receives it. (Clippings, IH:1)
  * At some point during his run from the military, Bruce travels through the Dakotas, possibly on his way towards the arctic. (Clippings IH:1)



**May 27-28**         

  * Bruce is spotted via satellite recon photo in Canada and Hulk sighted by locals who mistake him for a “green Sasquatch.” (Clippings IH:1)



**October 21**        

  * Last sighting of Bruce Banner for five months (Clippings IH:1)



* * *

**2007**

  * At some point, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistic Division (S.H.I.E.L.D) is brought in to help Ross and his task force recover Banner. Ross requisitions some high tech weaponry he knows will be required to bring Banner/Hulk down. Stark Industries sells them Jeep-mounted sonic cannons.
  * Coulson and May lead a welcoming team to Bahrain. Unbeknownst to the gifted is an Inhuman named Eva, who broke the rules to ensure that her daughter Katja would go through the mist and is now controlled by her. May plans to have children with her husband Andrew, soon. Coulson mentions that Fury is planning a new Initiative, most like the Avengers initiative. May is forced to kill the insane girl, which traumatizes her so badly that she transfers to administration. Her marriage breaks apart. Since everyone believes that May was the one who killed all the hostiles in the building, she becomes a legend, called “The Cavalry”. (Confirmed to have happened 7 years before Skye meets her mother, AoS:2,17) _Note: It naturally depends on in which year the episode is set, so other timelines might have it one year later. I also wonder if the idea to start an Avengers initiative started with Ross calling in S.H.I.E.L.D concerning the Banner-situation._
  * Lance Hunter participates in an operation in Basra, Iraq. (Dialogue, Aos:2,02)



**March 2**               

  * Flight 9340 on this day is somehow significant for the hunt after Bruce (Clippings, IH:1).



**March 27**

  * The military loses Bruce, who eventually arrives in the Arctic Circle (Clippings, IH:1). _Note: In a deleted scene which is later referenced in the Avengers, he tries to commit suicide in a place where his body would not be found. The attempt fails and dislodges the frozen body of Steve Rogers/Captain America in suspended animation. While this can’t be correct (the body is later found inside a plane, not lying around in the ice), it is possible the Bruce’s suicide attempt was responsible for the shift in the ice which lead to his discovery, nevertheless._



**April 1**

  * Interpol spots Bruce Banner in Rome, Italy (Clippings, IH:1)



* * *

**2009**

  * Coulson is working on the TAHITI project (Dialogue, AoS:2,07) _Note: It is mentioned that Rebecca Stevens died five years ago from cancer, so I assume that Coulson was working on the project until he got reassigned to babysit Tony._
  * Natasha performs a mission to Odessa to extract a scientist. She encounters the Winter Soldier who shots him through her body (Dialogue, CA:TWS)



**Late February**   

  * Tony Stark skips an award ceremony in favour of gambling. He spends the night with Christine Eberhard and flies to Afghanistan the following day, which is also Pepper’s Birthday. _Note: The Marvel Time-line claims that it happens nine months before he reveals himself to be Iron Man, which in turn happens six months before the events of Iron Man 2, which are set in late April/early May 2010. 15 months before late April/early May would be late February/early March._   
  * 36 hours later (Confirmed, IM:1), following the successful demonstration of the new Jericho missile weapons system outside of Kabul, Afghanistan, the military convoy escorting Stark is attacked by the Ten Rings terrorist group under the leadership of Raza, who were working at least in part on the part of Obadiah Stane. Stark is wounded by Stark Industries-manufactured weapons and is captured.
  * During his three months of capture, Stark is forced to build version of Jericho for the Ten Rings terrorist group. He instead builds an armoured, exo-skeleton battle suit (Iron Man armor, MK I) and uses it to escape.



**June**

  * After three Months in captivity (Dialogue, IM:1, _Note: I rounded up rather than down_ ), Tony frees himself. Upon his return to the US, he pulls Stark International out of the weapons business, terminating all contracts with the military. SI stock prices tumble nearly 60 percent. Hammer Industries manoeuvres itself to pick up many new contracts. (Dialogue, IM:2)
  * During the next weeks (Dialogue, IM:1) Tony becomes a recluse and continues to develop a more refined version of the armour he used to escape from the Ten Rings. Stane uses Stark’s change of heart concerning what business he is in as leverage for a takeover attempt. Besides boardroom manoeuvring, Stane develops his own high tech battle armour using the remains of the MK I armour recovered by his Ten Rings confederates.



**June 25**                                

  * Killian Initiates Phase One Tests for Project Extremis using wounded military personnel as his test subjects. (Computer Screen in van, IM:3).



**October 17**        

  * Unspecified Hulk incident (The date is based on the 158/190 days without incidents, IH:1). Soon after, Bruce heads into the Rio De Janeiro favela known as Rocinha, and finds a way to clandestinely contact Dr. Samuel Sterns, professor in Cellular Biology Department at NYC’s Grayburn College on the Upper East Side, for help in developing a cure. They communicate using codenames of “Mr. Blue” and “Mr. Green.” Sterns is noted for his work with trimethadiones, used in the treatment of epileptic conditions.
  * Acting on a suggestion from Mr. Blue/Sterns, Bruce starts to research Amazonia Tracheophytes (plants that have lignified tissues for conducting water, minerals, and photosynthetic products through the plant) for a lead on a cure. He also studies calming techniques at a nearby temple, gets a job at a soda bottling plant as a handyman and begins teaching himself Portuguese.
  * At a benefit for the Firefighters Family Fund Stark is told by journalist, and former one-night fling, Christine that Stark weaponry has been used by the Ten Rings in Gulmira, Afghanistan. When Stark confronts Stane over this, Stane reveals that he is behind the attempt to remove Stark as head of the company. (IM:1) _Note: According to his watch it’s the 16th of the month, but then, it also claims that it is a Thursday and in this year and month it should be a Friday. I took the nearest date._



**October 20**        

  * Stark tests his Mk III armor by driving Raza’s Ten Rings group out of the Afghan village of Gulmira. (IM:1) _Note: I assume that Tony acted as fast as possible but did prepare at least a little bit for the attack_



**October 21**

  * Rhodey tells the press that the incident was an “accident” (Dialogue confirms that the incident happened “yesterday”, IM:1)



**October 24**         

  * Under Stark’s direction, Pepper Potts uncovers proof of Stane’s collaboration with the Ten Rings, reaching back at least to the year 2007. Stane and Stark eventually come to blows in their respective armours. Stane is killed. The conflict is seen by the public and the press name the mysterious hero “Iron Man.” (Dialogue, IM:1) _Note: It seems to be quite a time jump, but considering that Stane somehow had enough time to travel to Afghanistan, transport the pieces of Tony’s first suit to the US and reverse engineer it, I suspect Tony waited a couple of days before asking Pepper for this favour. Perhaps he looked into Stane’s activities on his own first before deciding that he would need inside information. In any case, it has to be the 24th, because that was the day the meeting with Coulson was scheduled for._



**October 25**         

  * At a press conference the day following his showdown with Stane, Tony declares himself to be Iron Man. That evening, S.H.I.E.L.D director Nick Fury approaches Stark about a project called the “Avengers Initiative.” Stark declines. (IM:1) _Note: The year is confirmed by the official Marvel Universe Timeline. According to it, The Invasion of Norway by Johann Schmidt happens 67 years and his defeat 64 years before Tony reveals himself to be Iron Man. Those are confirmed date set in 1942 and 1945. Therefore the events of Iron Man have to be set in 2009. The month is based on the Stark Expo starting six month after, for which April is the only fitting month. And the date is based on Coulson scheduling a meeting with Tony for the 24 th, for which he turns up when Pepper retrieves the data. _
  * Anton Vanko dies in poverty in Moscow. His son Ivan vows revenge on Stark. He begins building his own portable ARC reactor to power an energized whip/body harness. (Six month before the start of the Stark Expo, IM:2)



**December 16**    

  * Iron Man is named _Time_ magazine’s Person Of The Year, narrowly beating out Ben Bernanke, chairman of the Federal Reserve. (In real life, Bernanke was named PotY in _Time_ ’s December 16th issue.) (Vanko’s Wall, IM:2)



**December**

  * After a botched mission involving a Hammer Industries prototype Iron Man confronts General Ross. _Note: This is a tie-in Comic event from Iron Man 2: Public Identity. I included it because it is also noted in the Marvel Timeline, and it explains how Tony and General Ross knew each other before the meeting in the bar._




	5. 2010 and 2011

**2010**

  * Akela Amador is freed from her cage and healed but finds herself under the control of the clairvoyant for the next four years (AoS:1,4)



**Early the year**                   

  * As Tony Stark continues to operate as Iron Man, he manages to bring about a period of relative peace and is credited by some press as having stabilized East-West relations. Stark realizes that the Paladium core of Stark’s ARC reactor is slowly poisoning him. He begins searching for a cure but keeps his condition a secret. (Props and Dialogue, IM:2)



**March 25**                           

  * Bruce has accident that leaves a drop of blood in soda.  He also sends sample of blood to Sterns who will conduct further experiments with it outside of the analysis that Banner needs. ( _Its 158 days since the last incident. Later the counter will go down from 190 to zero, so it should be 32 days before the task force attacks Bruce,_ IH:1)



**April 22**                

  * Stark Expo opens with plans to run for one year. (Confirmed to happen six Months later after the press conference, IM:2) _Note: It’s not exactly six months on the day, but following the Expo counter, there are 343 days left to attend the expo the day Justin Hammer makes his representation. This should happen on May 13. Assuming (based on the counter two days later) that the counter doesn’t count the current day, it should be 22 days earlier._



**April** **23**                

  * One day later (Dialogue, IM:2) Stark appears before the Senate Armed Services Committee’s Weaponized Suit Defense Program Hearings chaired by Pennsylvania Senator Stern. Stern pushes Stark to turn the Iron Man suit and technology over to the military but Stark refuses. Stern calls Justin Hammer, CEO of Hammer Industries and Lt. Rhodes to testify against Stark. Stark testifies that although other countries, including North Korea and Iran are working to replicate the technology, they are years away from being able to do so. He also reveals that Hammer Industries have also had their share of lack-of-success, leading to the cancellation of Hammer Industries’ contacts with the Department of Defense.
  * General Ross’s task force raids Rochina favela is search of Banner under the field command of Emil Blonski. Banner transforms into Hulk, defeats the raiding party and escapes. (17 days without incident when he arrives at Culver, IH:1) Banner wakes up in Guatemala. Over the next days, he will make his way from Chiapas, Mexico to Willowdale, VA and Culver University to see if any data still remains from his original experiment.
  * Jane Foster records an atmospheric disturbance in New Mexico which she will watch for the following days (Dialogue, TH:1)



**April 24**                

  *  (Prop,IM:2) _Note: The Stark Expo website displays 362 Days left to attend Expo…I suspect the counter doesn’t count the current day, otherwise it should be 363 Days left._ CSPAN footage of Stark’s testimony from the previous day becomes overnight sensation with a YouTube posting of it managing nearly 1.9 million views in less than 24 hours. Hammer Industries stocks plummet while Stark Industries jump to a 52 week high. Tony appoints Pepper Chairman and CEO of Stark Industries. An agent of the Ten Rings supplies Vanko assistance in infiltrating the Monaco Grand Prix.



**April**           

  * When Tony signs the paperwork to make Pepper CEO, he meets “Natalie Rushman” unaware that she is S.H.I.E.L.D agent Natasha Romanoff and hires her as his new personal assistant. (IM:2) _Note: I assume Pepper needs more than one day to assemble the necessary paperwork._



**April 30**

  * Time Magazine runs a special issue about Tony (prop, IM:2)



**May 1 or 2**                         

  * Stark arrives at the Historic Grand Prix of Monaco and in a moment of spontaneity replaces Team Stark’s regular driver DiFilipo in Race G. Ivan Vanko attacks Stark along the section of the Circuit de Monaco between turns 16 and 17. Switching into a portable, lightweight Iron Man armor (Mark V), Stark defeats Vanko. (Historical Date, The Grand Prix Historique de Monaco happens only every two years, and in 2010, it was the first and second may)
  * Later that evening, Stark visits Vanko in prison before flying back to US with Potts.



**May 3**                                  

  * Senator Stern appears on several news channels to spin support for the military seizing the Iron Man armor technology.



**May**

  * Hammer orchestrates Vanko’s escape from prison to have him work on Hammer Industries own weapons suit program. They travel to the Hammer Industries facility in Queens, NY. Vanko begins revamping Hammer’s own battle suit prototypes into unmanned, remote-controlled drones. _Note: I assume that Hammer acted immediately, but it could be one or two days later. This gives Vanko ten days until the presentation at the Expo. Considering that he first had to be brought to the US that seems to be a reasonable time frame to create all those drones._



**May 6**                                   

  * Rhodey confronts Tony concerning his behaviour (Prop,IM:2) _Note: While Rhoday says that someone had the technology “yesterday”, the date one the screens shows May 6, 2010, so I assume that Rhodey doesn’t mean literally yesterday._



**Beginn of Fury’s “Big Week” (see official Marvel timeline)**

**May 11**                 

  * Tony Stark’s 39th Birthday. _Note: Yes, I am aware that it would be more elegant if it were his 40 th Birthday, but as I explained before, you then run into problems with what was told about his life beforehand_. Depressed over his inability to solve his palladium poisoning dilemma, he gets drunk which leads to a confrontation with Rhodes, who dons the Mark II Iron Man armor. The ensuing fight wrecks a portion of Stark’s Malibu home. Rhodes leaves with the Mk II suit.



**May 12**                                

  * Rhodes delivers the Mk II suit to the military at Andrews Air Force Base. Stark goes for donuts and has a conversation with S.H.I.E.L.D Director Nick Fury. Fury mentions a situation in the southwest and confines Stark to house arrest. During the night, Tony watches the Newsreels of his father
  * The Mk II suit is turned over to Justin Hammer for weapons upgrading on the order of General Meade, though not before Rhodes secretly removes the suit’s ARC reactor.
  * In the midst of Thor’s coronation ceremony on Asgard, Odin senses a break-in in one of the palace treasure rooms. The intruders are dealt with by the Destroyer although since they were frost giants attempting to steal back the Casket of Ancient Winters, Thor impulsively sees the attempted theft as an act of war. He attacks Jotunnheim.



**May 13**                 

  * Odin saves Thor and his friends from Jotunnheim and banished Thor to earth. Jane Foster, who was recording disturbances for 16 days at this point, detects another possible Einstein-Rosen Bridge (wormhole) in the nearby desert. Racing to the site with her mentor Dr. Selvig and her assistant Darcy, they discover Thor. Thor is tasered by Darcy and taken to a local hospital.
  * Tony visits Potts at Stark Industries, makes intuitive breakthrough on how to fix his palladium/ARC reactor problem through the creation of a new element theorized by his father and hidden in the layout of Stark Expo. Stark builds a small cyclotron to create the element.
  * Tony builds a small cyclotron to create the element his father had left clues about. (Some material donated by S.H.I.E.L.D from their stores at Project Pegasus.)
  * Banner arrives at Culver University and spies Betty. In the evening he goes to old friend and pizzeria owner Stanley to hide out. He offers him the Pizza Shop’s upstairs spare bedroom.
  * Nick Fury reassigns Agent Coulson from his detail with Tony Stark to investigate the New Mexico atmospheric disturbances. Coulson leaves in the early afternoon from California for New Mexico, where he arrives during the night, after having prevented a store robbery. He then debriefs the units in Roswell.
  * **7:00 pm** – Hammer’s Stark Expo presentation is hijacked by Vanko, who uses drones to attack crowd and Stark. After receiving a call from Vanko, Stark skips over tests on new ARC reactor element in order to race across country and stop Vanko. Stark/Iron Man defeat Vanko’s drones with help from Rhodes in modified Mk II armor, S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Romanoff and Stark’s driver Happy Hogan. Vanko apparently killed in explosion that destroys the Oracle Pavilion. Hammer is arrested for his part in engineering Vanko’s escape. _Note: According to the screen in IM:2 there are 343 days left for the expo_



**May 14**                

  * At Punete Antiguo, New Mexico local discovers Thor’s hammer, Mjolnir, in a crater about 50 miles east of town. Unable to lift it, he calls several other people to give it a try, until S.H.I.E.L.D arrives and secures the site.
  * Jane helps Thor escape from the hospital where he is being held. That evening they head towards the site of the S.H.I.E.L.D installation erected around Mjolnir. Thor is captured trying to sneak in.
  * In Asgard, Loki discovers his true heritage as a frost giant. Odin collapses into one of his periodic mystical comas known as the Odinsleep. Meanwhile, Sif and the Warriors Three begin to suspect that they were being manipulated by Loki.
  * Loki appears before Thor being held at the S.H.I.E.L.D installation and lies to him that Odin is dead. In the evening, Dr. Selvig goes to the installation and manages to get Coulson to release Thor into his custody. Later in the evening, Thor explains the concept of the Nine Worlds to Jane.
  * Bruce poses as a pizza delivery man to get access to Culver University’s computer labs and research database. He decides to leave that evening (it’s a Friday according to the dialogue, IH:1) but as he prepares to leave Stanley’s he is accidentally seen by Betty. She has him stay the night at the home she shares with new lover Dr. Leonard Sampson. Sampson informs the military of Banner’s whereabouts. Meanwhile, Blonski receives an unauthorized “low dose” injection of Super Soldier Serum from General Ross.



**May 15**                

  * The Warriors Three and Sif head to Midgard to find Thor. Loki sends the Destroyer after them. Thor and his fellow Asgardians fight the Destroyer. During the battle, Thor proves himself worthy of his godly heritage and his powers are restored, allowing him to turn back the Destroyer. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three head back to Asgard where Thor reveals Loki’s plan to seize the throne of Asgard. Unfortunately, in the ensuing battle between the two, Thor is forced to destroy the Bifrost to prevent Loki from destroying Jotunheim and committing genocide against the frost giants. This action strands him in Asgard, unable to return to Midgard/Earth. Loki falls into space. The same day S.H.I.E.L.D cleans up the remains of the destroyer.
  * At Culver University, Betty walks Bruce to bus station in the early morning. As they are crossing the campus, they are attacked by the military. Blonski seems to adapt well to Super Soldier upgrade, but still gets beaten by transformed Bruce, getting nearly every bone in his body pulverized. Banner/Hulk escapes the military with an unconscious Betty to a cave deep in the Great Smoky Mountains. _Note: I wonder if Thor was the one responsible for the sudden Thunderstorm._
  * Bruce and Betty eventually hide out in a motel outside of Ashwood, North Carolina in the foothlls of the Smokies. News of the previous day’s battle continues to spread. Within 36 to 40 hours of his on injuries, Blonski has recovered.
  * News of the battle cannot be contained and quickly spreads across cable news channels and the internet. Culver U. journalism student and campus newspaper reporter Jack McGee, who witnessed and captured the fight on cell phone video. McGee’s friend Jim Miller names the transformed Bruce “Hulk” in an interview with WHIH news.
  * Meanwhile, Tony debriefs with Director Fury. He is offered an advisory position with the Avengers Initiative.



**May 16**                

  * Ross has meeting with taskforce staff.
  * S.H.I.E.L.D helps General Ross by adding the recently discovered “Mr. Blue” and “Mr. Green” code names to their email searches and quickly detect communication between Bruce Banner and Sterns.
  * Bruce and Betty plan their trip to New York and Sterns. Betty pawns her mother’s necklace to finance purchase of beat-up pickup truck. They drive to NYC.



**May 17**                                

  * Bruce and Betty arrive in NYC, bypassing roadblocks at the Holland Tunnel by bribing a boat owner to take them across the Hudson River, leaving them in lower Manhattan. They head uptown to meet with Sterns. Sterns and Bruce try an experimental process to cure him, though it only succeeds in reversing the transformation.
  * The military captures Bruce, but Blonsky forces Sterns to inject him with blood products Sterns had developed from Banner’s blood sample. Blonsky is driven insane and mutates into the Abomination. Sterns is infected with Banner’s blood through an open wound, possibly gaining his own mutation.
  * Bruce convinces Ross to let him try and stop Blonsky. The two fight in Harlem, with the Hulk finally defeating Blonski before being allowed by Ross to flee.
  * During the night S.H.I.E.L.D. cleans up Harlem, and Ross acquires Blonski.



**End of Fury’s big week**

**Later**                     

  * Given the events of the past week, the World Security Council reverses its funding decision for S.H.I.E.L.D and increases the organization’s budget in order to expand their research on the Tesseract and to further fund the Avengers Initiative. The WSC insists that Blonski be made a part of the Avengers Initiative over Fury’s protest
  * Troubled by the idea of Blonski on the Avengers team, Coulson and Sitwell conspire to send Tony Stark to discuss the prospect with General Ross. The following day, Tony Stark meets with Ross about “putting a team together.” However, Stark’s flippant attitude so enrages Ross that he refuses to release Blonski from Army custody to S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson later informs Sitwell that Tony bought the bar and scheduled it’s demolition for Tuesday. (Dialogue, OS:TC)
  * S.H.I.E.L.D also interferes with General Ross’s task force, concealing Banner’s whereabouts while keeping taps on him. (Dialogue, AV:1)
  * Impressed with his work on Einstein-Rosen bridges and other cutting edge theoretical physics, Nick Fury approaches Dr. Selvig to join S.H.I.E.L.D in an advisory capacity to study a powerful cube-like object in their possession. Fury is unaware that Selvig is under the control of Loki. (TH:1)



**June 17**               

  * Banner has settled in a cabin deep in the woods of Bella Coola, British Columbia. (31 days without incident (the counter jumps from 58 to 31 and then 0), IH:1). He must have developed some measure of control after this because Natasha says that he didn’t have an incident for over a year when she contacts him in May 2012.



**Summer**                       

  * Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock become roommates at Columbia University. (Prop, DD:1,10) _Note: According to the computer Foggy tries to get into a course for Fall 2010._ _The sticker on the computer says 2009, though._



 

* * *

**2011**

 

  * 16 hour after two snowmobilers who are part of a Russian oil expedition make a discovery in the Arctic, the American government arrives on site. Steve Rogers is found cryogenically preserved in the crashed Hydra airship. S.H.I.E.L.D dispatches a recovery team and brings Rogers back to their Manhattan. (Dialogue, CA:TFA)
  * Steve is revived and told that he has been in suspended animation for nearly seven decades. He remains hidden from public view while he struggles to assimilate into modern life and overcome the loneliness of being a man out of time. _Note: there is not precise date giving for those events at all. It has to happen after Fury’s big week, but before The Avengers. I picked the 2011 date because Steve is adjusted enough to get the basics of the new world he is living in, but has not participated in any missions at this point._
  * Subsequently he Steve spends a few weeks in a Hulk-secure safe house which was built by Bruce himself (Dialogue, AoS:2,14)
  * The World Security Council calls off Fury’s Avengers Initiative (Dialogue, AV:1) _Note: It must have happened after Nick Fury’s big week, but I assume that a year of relatively peace caused the change of heart._
  * Skye starts living in her van (Dialogue, AoS:1,05 _) Note: Miles mentioned that she has been living in her van for two years._



**July 1**

  * WHIH announces an Interview with Tony Stark about him revealing his secret Identity




	6. 2012 and 2013

**2012**

  * Trish Walker and her mother meet directly for the last time for the next three years (Dialogue, JJ:1,07) 



**May 2**                                  

  * Loki is given a sceptre-like device from a mysterious cloaked entity known as the Other. The Other grants Loki the use of the Chitauri, a war-mongering alien race, to help him subjugate Earth in exchange for retrieving the Tesseract. Loki uses the small amount of dark energy that the sceptre possesses to remotely activate the Tesseract and teleport to Earth, arriving inside Project: Pegasus. He steals the Tesseract, ensnaring a small handful of S.H.I.E.L.D agents in his mental control including Dr Selvig and Clint Barton. The S.H.I.E.L.D base is destroyed during the escape but Coulson and Fury manages to save material that is part of Phase Two of their Tesseract research. Fury reactivates the Avengers Initiative. _Note: the dates for The Avengers are based on the assumption that Loki attacks during the opening night for the exhibition (aptly named “Eroberung und Opferung” – Conquer and Sacrifice), which is supposed to go from May 4 to October 31, and the remark about how many people Loki killed in only two days._
  * Relocated to the East Coast with the Phase Two materials, Coulson contacts Agent Romanov in Russia and instructs her to cut short her current mission in order to retrieve Banner and bring him to S.H.I.E.L.D. She finishes her interrogation of Georgi Luchkov and heads to India.
  * Natasha meets Bruce in Kolkata, India and recruits him to help in the search for the Tesseract. ( _Note: In all those scenes it is dark outside, but since they all happen in different time zones, I just assume that in American time, they all happen the same day_ )
  * Nick Fury gives Steve Rogers his mission orders.
  * That evening, Tony Stark brings a miniaturized ARC reactor online to power the newly opened Stark Tower in midtown Manhattan, a high tech remodelling of the former Pan Am building. Agent Coulson breaks into the tower with Selvig’s research on the Tesseract and requests that Tony reviews it. He also arranges that Jane Foster is send to Tromsø for her own safety under the guise of a job opportunity.



**May 3**                                  

  * Black Widow arrives on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier with Banner while Coulson arrives with Captain America. Bruce begins a search for the gamma radiation signature put off by the Tesseract. Intelligence points to Loki being in Stuttgart, Germany.
  * Steve and Natasha head to Stuttgart where they engage Loki. Tony arrives in his Iron Man armor and helps capture Loki. But Loki’s appearance in Germany is a diversion in order for Hawkeye to steal iridium needed by Dr Selvig to build a device for Loki. _Note: Again, one has to consider the time zone. Germany is eight to nine hours ahead of America, which makes for a very short day and a very long night for travelling back to the US._
  * While transporting Loki back to the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier, the group is intercepted by Thor who wishes to take Loki back to Asgard to persuade Loki from his plan to attack the Earth and a brief skirmish between Stark and Thor ensues.
  * Captain America, Tony Stark and Thor return to the Helicarrier with Loki. Fury places Loki in a cage originally made to hold the Hulk.



**May 4**                  

  * The Battle of New York (The year is confirmed in Dialogue AoS:2,06)
  * In separate investigations, Bruce and Tony and Steve discover that S.H.I.E.L.D’s “Phase Two” is a plan to create Tesseract-powered weapons similar to the ones Hydra used in World War Two as defence against any alien threats. When they confront Fury (the sun is just rising), Loki’s people attack and free him.
  * While Tony and Steve repair one of the helicarrier’s damaged turbines, Bruce loses control of the Hulk who rampages through the helicarrier before leaping at one of the ship’s escort fighters and falling. Natasha manages to free Clint from Loki’s influence through a sharp blow to the head. Loki escapes, killing Coulson in the process. Fury uses Coulson’s death to nudge the heroes into acting as a group.
  * Meanwhile, Selvig is able to finish the Tesseract-powered device which opens a portal to allow Loki’s army pass through. In a fierce battle in and over midtown Manhattan, the Avengers are able keep the Chitauri from establishing a beachhead on Earth but are having trouble driving them back through the wormhole. Fury defies the orders of the World Security Council to launch a nuclear strike on New York, but a S.H.I.E.L.D fighter pilot acts on that order and launches the device. The nuclear missile is intercepted by Stark who redirects it through the wormhole to destroy the Chitauri’s command ship. The Chitauri on the Earth side of the wormhole collapse as the worm hole is closed when Slevig and Romanoff destroy the Tesseract-powerd device.
  * Afterwards, the Avengers go for shwarma while the Other reports to his master, Thanos, that to attack the humans would be “to court death.”



**May 5 or 6**                         

  * Thor takes Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard, where Loki is sentences to life in prison by Odin. Banner accompanies Stark back to Stark Tower where Potts is overseeing repairs. Fury defies the World Security Council’s orders to continue monitoring the Avengers’ individual whereabouts.



**May 6**

  * In a deleted scene Maria Hill is interrogated by the Council (48 hours after the battle, AV:1)



**May 9**

  * Claire Wise and Benjamin (Benny) Pollack, who have found an alien weapon after the battle of New York rob a bank inAllentown, Pennsylvania (Dialogue, OS:I47)



**May 11**

  * Claire and Benny rob a bank in Richmond, Virginia (Dialogue, OS:I47)



**May 13**

  * Claire and Benny rob a bank in Greensborough, North-Carolina (Dialogue, OS:I47)



**May 14**

  * Afternoon, Claire and Benny rob a bank in Charleston South-Caroline (Dialogue, OS:I47)



**May 15**

  * Morning, Claire and Benny rob a bank in Savannah, Georgia (Dialogue, OS:I47)



**May 16**

  * Felix Blake lays into Sitwell concerning Item 47. Sitwell informs him that he already has a lead to Key West,South Florida. There he apprehends Claire and Benny, turning Claire into Blake’s assistant and making Benny part of S.H.I.E.L.DS think tank. (Dialogue, OS:I47)



**July**

  * Scott Lang breaks into Vistacorp in order to funnel stolen funds back to the customers. He is sentenced to five year, but gets released three years later on July 17. (WHIH and Dialogue AM) _Note: I guess July 17 is when he ended up in prison, but it is difficult to tell if he was sentences earlier or later, and how long the police needed to find him._



**November 12**

  * WHIH posts about the success of the 10 kilometre race it organized to support reconstructing buildings lost during the Battle of New York **.**



**December**

  * Explosion on an Airbase in Kuwait (Dialogue, IM:3) _Note: It’s supposedly happens 39 hours before Tony hears about it from the news._



**Two day later**

  * Tony is working day and night (72 hours) on a new Iron Man suit (Dialogue, IM:3). The same day, the Mandarin takes over the air waves. Subsequently War Machine is rebranded into Iron Patriot. _Note:_ _I set the events of Iron Man 3 in 2012 because I can’t imagine that Tony would go with no sleep for more than a year. Plus, Tony asks if a 12 year old kid is in the car, and Maya answers “he is 13”, which could be either seen as Tony being one year off or Maya not taking the nine month pregnancy into account. Most likely the latter because when Tony is captured he says it’s now “13 years later”. There is a newspaper prop which is dated 2013, but since the date is refuted multiple times and doesn’t fit with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D at all, I decide to ignore it)._



**22 December**

  * Tony meets with Rhodey who tells him that there were nine bombings, while the public only knows about three. He then gets a panic attack. At 16:00 o’clock, Killian meets with Pepper (Dialogue, IM:3). Pepper later goes to date night, and Happy is hurt in an explosion. _Note: Poor Pepper is apparently working long hours even on Saturday_



**23 December**

  * Tony visits Happy in the hospital and issues a challenge to the Mandarin **.** Tony is attacked in his homeHe eventually ends up in Rose Hill, Tennessee, where he investigates. Pepper is captured the very same night.



**24 December**

  * Rhodey walks into a trap. Tony infiltrates the stronghold of the mandarin and is captured. They eventually free themselves.
  * Tony rescues the president’s staff and fights against Kilian during the night



**25 December**

  * At Christmas morning Tony let’s all his suits explode (Voiceover, IM:3)



* * *

 

**2013**

  * In the aftermath of the events of Christmas 2012, Tony cures Pepper, his heart is operated, Happy wakes up in the hospital, Harley finds his reward when he comes home from school and Tony recovers his robots from his destroyed house. Eventually he tells Bruce the whole story in some sort of one-sided therapy session. (IM:3)
  * Trevor Slattery is kidnapped out of the Seagate prison on orders of the true mandarin. At the same time, Justin Hammer is also a prisoner there, and very angry about Forbes running a title story about Pepper Potts (OS:AHTK)



**July**                       

  * Jessica Jones is leaving yet another office job behind her and meets Trish for drinks. (Confirmed to have happened 18 month before the Jessica Jones arc, JJ:1,05) in the following days she rescues a little girl and discusses her Superhero identity with Trish. One evening she rescues Malcolm from a mugging and encounters Killgrave. _Note: The show confirms that the events are set 18 month ago, and the time until Killgrave gets a hold of her can’t be that long, because she stayed with him half a year before breaking free one year ago._



**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D starts**

  * Michael Peterson, a test subject from the Centipede Project, witnesses an explosion while out shopping with his son Ace. He saves a woman named Debbie who later turns out to be the doctor who implanted the Centipede Device into him. The press and witnesses call Michael the "Hooded Hero". The same day S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Grant Ward retrieves a Chitauri Neural Link from one of Vanchat's safe-houses in Paris, France. (AoS:1,11)



**One day later**   

  * Coulson recruits his new team, which includes Melinda May, Grant Ward, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. (Events of AoS:1,1) Skye, a member of the Rising Tide hacktivist group contacts Michael Peterson, who, according to his driver license lived at 1141 Abali Avenue in Los Angeles at one point. When she airs a Rising Tide transmission later that day, she is apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D. While Fitz, Simmons and May analyse the explosion, Mike Peterson attacks his former boss. He then kidnaps Skye, causing an incident at Union Station, where he is apprehended. _Note: I am not sure if those events happen in one or two days, but since the team never takes a break, I go for one._



**Two days later**  

  * Skye and Coulson bring Ace Peterson to his aunt Mindy when they get the message that an 8-0-4 has been discovered in Peru. _Note: I suspect that they needed at least a day to sort the whole mess out and it is early morning that day, so I went for a two day skip._ Coulson offers her to become part of the team as consultant. (AoS:1,01) The object turns out to be a piece of forgotten Hydra technology powered by Tesseract energy. Coulson teams up with a former colleague and officer in the Peruvian military, Camilla Reyes, and brings her team aboard the bus. Reyes betrays Coulson in order to take the Hydra weapon for her government so they can defeat Peruvian rebels. (AoS:1,02)



**One day later**    

  * The team unites and defeats Reyes people by wrecking the bus. _Note: The show specifies that emergency on board happens 19 hours after Skye goes on the bus._ (AoS:1,02) They bring the 8-0-4 to the Slingshot. While the team celebrates and watches the 8-0-4 presumable getting send into space, Skye texts another member of the hacktivist group the Rising Tide.



**One day later**    

  * Director Nick Fury scolds Coulson for the damage to the plane, and warns him of the risk Skye poses. (AoS:1,02) _Note: I assume that Fury is not at the slingshot all the time and went there later to talk with Coulson. Notable he complains that Coulson only needed six days to demolish the bus, which makes for a very tight timeframe for the first two episodes._



**Thursday**             

  * Skye begins her training as field agent. Dr. Franklin Hall is kidnapped in Colorado by Ian Quinn, CEO of Quinn Worldwide. The team investigate the side. (AoS:1,03) _Note: The plane had to be repaired first, which should took a few days. Skye mentions that she is still tired from her morning work-out, which suggests that she just started this day. And the mention that the kidnapping happened a few minutes ago, so it is evening, plus later on when they see after the truck it is dark._



**Friday**                   

  * Phil Coulson and Grant Ward interrogate Todd Chesterfield, who sold construction equipment to Franklin Hall's kidnappers. Tracing back the gold bricks he was paid with, the team discovers they came from a mine owned by Ian Quinn. They trace Quinn to Malta. (Aos:1,03)



**Saturday**             

  * Skye infiltrates Ian Quinn Mansion. (AoS:1,03) Franklin Hall falls into the Gravitonium, which is later transported to the Fridge, and stays unbeknownst to everyone trapped in it. Melinda May asks Phil Coulson to go back into the field. _Note: I assume that it is Saturday because they mention that the shareholder meeting is “this weekend”._



**A few days later**  

  * Akela Amador pulls a jewel theft in Stockholm, Sweden, after performing similar thefts in Milan and Monte Carlo. (AoS:1,04) _Note: It can’t be that long after the last mission, because Skye has just started weapon training._



**One day later**    

  * Coulson investigates in Stockholm (AoS:1,04 _) Note: Coulson specifies that the theft happened the day before._ The team traces Amador to Zloda, Belarus, where she attacks the Van in which Fitz, Simmons and Skye are in. The team manages to hack into a feed which eventually reveals her location in Minsk. May confronts her during the night.



**One day later**    

  * Akela Amador wakes up in the Bus' detention cell with Phil Coulson, who asks about her situation and tries to determine the identity of Amador's handler. Meanwhile Skye hijacks the Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant signal while Grant Ward completes Amador's mission to infiltrate the Todorov Building using a set of glasses mimicking the eye implant. He finds the true target of the infiltration mission, a series of symbols of seemingly alien origin. Ward's ruse is discovered as he flees the building. Fitzsimmons perform surgery on Amador to remove her eye implant. Later Coulson confronts Amador’s handler, but the fail-safe in the Englishman's own eye implant activates, killing him instantly. (Aos:1,05)



**One day later**    

  * Amador leaves the Bus, awaiting her trial. (AoS:1.05) _Note: I assume that it is one day later because it looks like they are back in the US._



**Later**                      

  * Ward and Fitz play poker, with Fitz attempting to cheat by using the Backscatter Glasses. (Aos,1,05)



**Later**             

  * Hong Kong street magician Chan Ho Yin, who has pyrokinetic powers, is kidnapped by Raina.



**One day later**    

  * Agent Kwan Chen (Chan Ho Yin's Index case agent) informs Coulson's Team of Chan's disappearance, and the Rising Tide's role in his profile leaking. Chan wakes up in a strange place, with Raina offering him both the chance to increase his powers and an opportunity to be recognized for his gift, giving him the codename "Scorch". _Note: Raina apologizes for yesterday._ Skye tracks the Rising Tide hacker back to Austin, Texas, and identifies him as Miles Lydon. Unbeknownst the rest of the team, Skye is his girlfriend, and warns him, but they follow her to his house. The team arrests them both. Lydon confesses the Centipede Project paid him to leak the information about Chan. Meanwhile Raina takes Chan to a laboratory, where he is injected with a dose of Centipede Serum which amplifies his powers. Debbie, the doctor who implanted Michael Peterson's Centipede Device, orders for blood samples to be taken from Chan so his platelets can be used to stabilize the Extremis in the serum. During the attack on the Centipede laboratory, Chan goes on a rampage, killing Kwan and Debbie. Coulson and May are forced to kill Chan with an overdose of the Centipede Serum. Coulson tags Lydon with a Tracking Bracelet and leaves him stranded in Hong Kong. Afterwards, he demands to know Skye's true reason for joining S.H.I.E.L.D., and she reveals she joined to find information about her missing parents. (AoS:1,05)



**Later**                   

  * Raina visits Edison Po in prison and asks him to "touch base" with the Clairvoyant. (AoS:1,05) _Note: Since he is later breaking out of Havenworth Federal Penitentiary, it should be at least one day later._



**Later**                 

  * In Wrigley, Pennsylvania, Adam Cross dies from a strange electrical phenomenon while camping with a group of boy scouts. (AoS:1,06 _) Note: The boy scouts suggests that it is summer._



**One day later**    

  * Coulson does a physical because he feels different since his recovery. The team is then send to examine the Adam Cross’s body. Leo Fitz detects an electrostatic event, and Coulson, Melinda May and Grant Ward locate another victim on a farm, Frank Whalen, who along with Adam was a volunteer firefighter sent to New York City after the Battle of New York. In the evening Coulson, May and Ward visit the fire house while Simmons discovers a virus is responsible of the deaths. The source is a Chitauri Helmet the fire fighter found after the battle of New York. Coulson tries to comfort Tony Diaz, another infected firefighter whose death is imminent. (AoS:1,06).



**One day later**    

  * Simmons searching for a cure for the virus discovers that she herself is infected. (AoS:1,06)



**One day later**    

  * Fitz breaks the quarantine and enters the lab to help Simmons in her search for a cure. After seemingly failing, she knocks Fitz out and jumps off the plane. Grant Ward jumps off the plane, catches her in mid-air, and injects her with the cure. After rescuing them from the sea near Morocco, Coulson reprimands Simmons for her attempted suicide. (AoS:1,06) _Note: Coulson mentions that Simmons got infected 36 hours ago and has two hours left._



**One day later**    

  * The helmet is delivered to the Sandbox. (AoS:1,06) _Note: I assume it is one day later because it should be pretty late when Coulson talks with Jemma and it is day when he talks to Blake._



**Later**                      

  * Phil Coulson allows himself to be captured and sent to an underground prison in Siberia to retrieve Agent Shaw, who was undercover posing as a torturer. They escape with help from Grant Ward and Melinda May. The team travels to the Hub, where they meet up with Agents Hand and Sitwell. Agent Victoria Hand requests Ward and Fitz to infiltrate South Ossetia and disable a weapon created by separatists, the overkill device. They have 24 hours for the mission. (AoS:1,07)



**One day later**    

  * After Skye discovers that there is no extraction team ready for Ward and Fitz the team rescues them. Coulson later tells Skye that he looked into her redacted file. He also tries to look into his own file, but he doesn’t have the clearance. (AoS:1,07)



**The Events of Thor, The Dark World unfold**

**Day one**               

  * Thor fights in Vanaheim



**Day two**               

  * Jane Foster is taken over by the aether, then taken to Midgard by Thor. Thor’s mother is killed in an attack by the dark elves. Lorelei uses the opportunity to flee her prison.



**Day three**

  * Thor breaks Loki out of prison in order to trick Malekith into freeing Jane from the aether. Loki is seemingly killed, and Thor fights against the Dark Elves during the Convergence.
  * The team goes to Greenwitch University to help with the clean-up (AoS:1,8). At Trillemarka National Park, Norway, Jakob Nystrom and Petra Larsen find the first piece of the Berserker Staff.While the team investigate, they lead a Norse Paganist Hate Group in a series of riots in the streets of Oslo. (AoS:1,8). In Seville, Spain, Coulson consults Elliot Randolph, one of the world's leading experts on Norse mythology, who recounts the story of the Berserker Staff. After research of S.H.I.E.L.D. in Baffin Island the team has more luck in the ruins of an old crypt under the Church of El Divino Niño in Seville, but the piece of the Berserker Staff is taken by Elliot Randolph, who is then attacked by the hate group. Grand becomes more and more aggressive due to the contact with the staff. In interrogation Randolph reveals to be the warrior. The final confrontation, during which Randolph is stabbed, happens in a monastery in Ireland.
  * Meanwhile Thor is in Asgard, requesting permission to stay on earth. _Note: Coulson mentions that they can ask for Thor’s help because he is off the grid. If he were already back with Jane, he would have been able to reach him. That’s why I assume that the events of this episode overlap at least with the last scene of the movie._



**Day four**

  * Coulson suggests to Randolph to move to Portland. That evening Skye tries to talk with Ward about his experiences. He refuses and spends the night with Melinda May in her hotel room. Coulson gets nightmares about Tahiti. (AoS:1,09)



**Wednesday**       

  * The team's next mission is an Index asset evaluation for a woman in Batesville, Utah named Hannah Hutchins, who supposedly has telekinetic powers. The plane is brought down just as they discover that Co-Worker Tobias Ford is the real culprit. (According to the newspaper prop it’s a Wednesday in 2013, AoS:1,09). _Note: Even though the episode starts with Ward and May in a hotel room, I don’t think that it happens one day later. Their injuries are healed and Ward mentions something about doing it as usual, suggesting that spending the night together has become a common occurrence at this point._



**Thursday**

  * In the evening while the team is playing a game of Upwords, Fitz comes in with shaving cream on his face, unaware that May was the one who pulled the prank. (AoS:1,09) _Note: I don’t think that it is the same evening as beforehand, because, honestly, who would start to play games after a day like that, plus the episode ended with Skye in May’s cockpit, but since playing pranks is still an actual topic, one day later makes the most sense._



**September 18**

  * At 8:00 o’clock Edison Po, who stabbed out a friend’s eye with a steak knife 18 month ago in a diner in Boston, is broken out of Havenworth Federal Penitentiary by Brian Hayward and other Centipede Soldiers. In response, Phil Coulson travels to a S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Facility to recruit new S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee Michael Peterson. The team then traces Laura Hayward’s cell phone call to her brother Brian to Oakland, California, where they discover another Centipede Base. Coulson, Peterson, Melinda May and Grant Ward lead an attack on the facility. Before being interrogated, Hayward is killed using his Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant.When Mike’s son is kidnapped by Raina, he double-crosses Coulson. Mike Peterson seemingly dies in an explosion. Coulson is kidnapped and tortured for three days. (AoS:1,10 and AoS:1,11) _Note: Mike mentions that he called Ace on his birthday and gave him the Marvel hero action figures. In the pilot Ace’s birthday was coming up in a couple of months._



**September 20**

  * Within the next 36 hours (Dialogue, AoS:1,11) S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents lead by Victoria Hand take over the bus. They capture Vanchat. Skye is evicted from the bus.



**September 21**

  * Los Angeles where he steals Lloyd Rathman’s car and then forces him to access his accounts. Meanwhile Raina takes over Coulson’s interrogation after Edison Po is killed via phone by the Clairvoyant. While S.H.I.E.L.D is taking down Centipede facilities around the globe, the team follows the information from Skye and raids the hideout in the Mojave Desert, rescuing Coulson and capturing Raina. Later Coulson is freeing Skye from her bracelet. _Note: The account history Skye accesses has 21.9.2013 written on top, so I took that as a date. Based on the information that Coulson was tortured for three days (according to AoS:1,17) and since it had been evening when Skye is evicted (Coulson was kidnapped during the night, 36 hours later would be evening two days later), I counted the dates back from there._



**September**        

  * Coulson confronts the Doctor who worked on him during Tahiti and Mike Peterson awakes with a missing leg. (AoS:1,11) _Note: I assume that both events happen shortly after Coulson is rescued._



**September**

  * At the S.H.I.E.L.D academy a couple of students jump into the pool when suddenly, the water freezes. (AoS:1,12) _Note: Skye mentions in the episode that Coulson hasn’t been out of his office for a “while”, suggesting that is has been some time since the kidnapping, but it can’t have been too long either, so I guess it is still the same month. It is still 2013 for sure, though, because Coulson mentions that Skye was found 24 years ago, and that was in 1989._  



**One Day later**

  * The team is called to the academy to consult. With the help of Callie Hannigan they figure out that Donnie Gill is using Leo Fitz to help him create an Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device for Ian Quinn, but they can prevent him from setting up the devise with Seth Dormer, who dies as a result. Donnie, who now has freezing power, is arrested and taken to the Sandbox. Meanwhile May and Coulson find out that Skye is a 0-8-4 for which protection many agents died already. Later Ian Quinn gets a call from Phil Coulson. During that call, Quinn tells Coulson that the Clairvoyant says hello (AoS:1,12)



**October**

  * Phil Coulson meets with Luca Russo to coordinate a mission against Cybertek. (AoS:1,13) _Note: I assume that it is October because the last events happened at the end of September._



**One day later**    

  * The team is on an undercover mission on a train in Italy. Skye gets shot by Ian Quinn when she infiltrates his villa, where she witnesses how Mike Peterson is fitted with a new prosthetic leg, before he kills Sofia and the other Cybertek employees who delivered it on the order of the Clairvoyant. Ian Quinn is arrested and Skye is taken to Zurich, Switzerland to see Dr. Jazuat in S.H.I.E.L.D. Trauma Zentrum (AoS:1,13) _Note: Ward remarks how driven Skye is and that she holed herself up for days during the hunt for Quinn._



**One day later**

  * Coulson brings Skye to the “Guesthouse”, where she is healed with GH.325. On the way, John Garrett and his team board the bus. He was on Quinn’s case since Malta and lost one agent in Berlin and two in Morocco. (AoS:1,14) _Note: Coulson tells Garrett that Skye got shot “yesterday”. Also, Simmons mentions that she knows Skye for a few months at this point._



**A few days later**  

  * Lorelei arrives in Death Valley, stopping at a roadside inn where she enthrals newlywed Jimmy Mackenzie. Mackenzie drives Lorelei to Rosie's Desert Oasis in Nevada. There, Lorelei abandons Mackenzie in favour of a local biker gang, the Dogs of Hell. Led by Rooster, begin a string of robberies to appease Lorelei. (AoS:1,15) _Note: I assume that Lorelei arrived at least one day earlier because Coulson is later looking into police reports from the last 48 hours to find her._



**One day later**

  * S.H.I.E.L.D. detects Sif's arrival in Death Valley and send Coulson's Team there to meet her. After relaying information about Lorelei to them, Sif allies with the team to capture her. They track her to Rosie's Desert Oasis, but she escapes with an enthralled Ward. He drives her to Las Vegas were they spend the night together in Ceasar’s Palace. (AoS:1,15) _Note: Since Skye is still recovering, it should be set shortly after her rescue, but Jemma spend at least a couple of days taking blood from her and Coulson has been on leave for a couple of days too, trying to contact Fury._



**One day later**

  * The team tracks Ward and Lorelei to Las Vegas, but they have already escaped and attack the bus. Lorelei is captured and brought back to Asgard by Sif. In the aftermath, May ends her relationship with Ward and Coulson tells Skye the truth about the serum. May listens in to the conversation and informs Fury that Coulson knows. (AoS:1,15)



**Later**

  * Garrett and Trip are attacked in Australia by Deadlock (AoS:1,16). _Note: They mention that they been hunting the Claivoyant since Skye got shot._



**October**

**Start of the Downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D**

_(Note: I know that usually it is assumed that it happens in 2014, because that’s the year in which The Winter Soldier was released, but Steve mentions at one point (CA:TWS) that he is 95 years old. Since he is born in 1918, this means the movie is set at one point between his birthdays in 2013 and 2014. This being the only in-universe reference to the date, I go with AoS and in this show, it actually makes more sense to assume that the whole season 1 happened in 2013 and most of season 2 in 2014 for multiple reasons. Mostly this way S.H.I.E.L.D went down in autumn and was laying low over the winter months. I went for October because it has to be later than September, but DC looks too sunny for November._

**Day one**               

  * Coulson organises a meeting involving Agents Garrett, Hand, Sitwell, Tripplet, May, Ward and Blake. They lay out a plan to catch the Clairvoyant. Skye is made full agent. (AoS:1,15). This evening, Sitwell gets order from the Triscillion to go to the Lemurian Star, which is captured by Algerian Pirates lead by Georges Batroc the very same day. Victoria Hand heads back to the Hub.



**Day two**               

  * Steve, who is living in D.C. at that point, meets Sam Wilson during Jogging. He and the Black Widow are called in to free the Lemurian Star in a Night mission. Steve confronts Fury, who just came back to the Treskilion after being off the grid for some time, concerning giving Black Widow separate orders. He then spends the day reflecting his life decisions, first visiting the Smithsonian, then Peggy Carter in the retirement home and finally Sam Wilson at work. When he comes home, Fury is waiting for him. _Note: Here you have to take the time zones into account. A lot of people seem to assume because the mission on the Lemurian Star happens during the night that Steve talks to Nick Fury one day later. But the movie specifies that the attack happens 93 minutes ago, plus the ship is in the Indian Ocean. So it is still the same day, Steve only travelled into a time zone in which it is still night in-between._
  * The World Council discusses the attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D vessel. Fury asks Pierce to delay project Insight. Pierce agrees if Iron Man stops by his niece birthday party. Fury contacts Maria Hill after he left the Triscillion. He is attacked by fake police, but manages to escape. He flees to Steve’s apartment where he is shot by the Winter Soldier.
  * Meanwhile three different teams are looking into different Clairvoyant suspects (AoS:1,15). Deathlock attacks Blake, who ends up in the Hub in critical condition. Jemma and Triplet stay at the Hub.
  * Captain America is forced to flee from S.H.I.E.L.D. He teams up with Natasha. It is night when they discover Zola’s computer mind. After they survive yet another attack, Pierce calls in the Winter Soldier. The Word Council is restarting Project Insight



**Day three**

  * In the morning, Steve and Natasha reach Sam Wilson’s home. They conduct a new plan to kidnap and question Jasper Sitwell. He reveals the true nature of Project Insight and lists a couple of people on the kill list: Steve Rogers, a TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defence, a high school valedictorian in Iowa City, Bruce Banner and Stephen Strange. During the following 16 hours (Dialogue, CA:TWS) they team up with Fury. Meanwhile the winter soldier undergoes another brainwashing session.
  * Ward shots the fake Clairvoyant, Thomas Nash. May gets the message that Fury is back and expects Coulson. Fitz discovers that May has sending messages from the Bus. Skye and Coulson figure out that the Clairvoyant is a high level S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. (AoS:1,15) _Note: The show and the movie don’t totally match up. I suspect that in the show everything happens in two days, while in the movies it’s three. So I went with the assumption that there is a longer time-skip between Blake and the Clairvoyant getting shot, even though this creates the slight discrepancy that May gets a message from Fury when he is officially dead already. But it works better to assume that the message either got delayed or Hydra wanted Coulson back in the headquarters for some reason than Hydra coming out in the light one day before the start of Project Insight._



**Day four**

  * Project Insight is stopped. When Steve reveals Hydra, a secret message is send to all facilities, ordering the take-over to start.
  * May is caught by Coulson trying to send an encrypted message to Fury. Victoria Hand reacts to the hydra message by calling the bus back to the Hub, believing Coulson to be the Clairvoyant.
  * Garrett’s plane is attacked.
  * HYDRA takes over the East African Headquarters and the Treehouse. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology was attacked and most likely fell to HYDRA the same day. The Sandbox is lost to H.Y.D.R.A. when Donnie’s programming kicks in, but after the take-over he manages to escape his controllers (AoS:2,03). The Battle at the Hub is eventually won by S.H.I.E.L.D under the lead of Victoria Hand, who joins forces with Coulson and his team. (AoS:1,17) Victoria Hand intends to take Garret, who was revealed to be the Clairvoyant, to the Fridge, but is killed on the way by Ward.
  * Bobbi and Harley are on the aircraft carrier Iliad in a mission to retrieve Robert Gonzales. Mack, who is the chief engineer on board, has to watch as Hydra kills his close friend Tim. When Bobbi reveals that her mission is also to sink the ship, Mack convinces her to reconsider. They decide to take over the ship instead. (AoS:2,15)
  * A squadron of Quinjets, co-opted by Calderon, manages to retrieve the survivor, including Agent Weaver, from the academy, which was attacked by a gifted. (Dialogue, AoS:2,15)
  * Raina is freed from prison. She meets Garret in Havanna.
  * S.H.I.E.L.D is declared a terrorist organisation by the US Government. Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D agents have to deal with their new position. Maria Hill starts working for Stark Industries, which gives her some protection, though she is under constant surveillance. Sharon Carter starts working for the CIA. Natasha deals with the political fall-out while Fury destroys the last of his belongings. And Steve is recovering in the hospital.
  * At this point three S.H.I.E.L.D bases are considered secure, including the Hub, which is given up the very same day after Coulson contacts General Talbot. Presumably one of the secure bases is the Fridge, which is raided by Garret the very same day. On a positive note, Skye can confirm that the Cube was retaken by loyal S.H.I.E.L.D agents. So at this point, there should be two secure bases, the Cube and one other base, plus at least two secret back-up bases Fury set up just in case.
  * After the team flees from the Cube, it discovers the first of those back-up bases, Providence. It gets compromises the very same day, when Skye informs Ward of its location.
  * After hearing about the attack on the Fridge and Marcus Daniels being free, Coulson ensures that his team protects Audrey Nathan (AoS:1,19). They reach her just in time.



**Day five**               

  * Coulson, Trip and Fitzsimmons set a trap for Marcus Daniels and destroy him.
  * Meanwhile May leaves the facility. She is picked up by her mother in Canada.
  * Ward kills Agent Eric Koenig and takes Skye with him, not knowing that she discovered the body beforehand. She sets the police on him, but is captured by Deathlock, because the 24 hours Ward had to retrieve the information from he are over.
  * When the team is back from the mission they discover May leaving and Wards betrayal. (AoS:1,19)
  * In the evening, Melinda May meets Maria Hill, interrupting a phone call she has with Pepper, mentioning that the she spend the day being questioned about the Fridge and the Man-Thing in a senate hearing.
  * Maria Hill May leads Talbot to Providence, but eventually helps Coulson to escape and track down Ward. Coulson rescue’s Skye from the bus, using Lola.
  * Meanwhile Melinda May recovers data for project Tahiti from Coulson’s fake grave and then returns to the team, which is laying low in a motel. (Aos:1,20)



**Day six**

  * The team watches footage of Deathlock killing drug lord Alejandro Castillo in the morning news (AoS:1,21). They infiltrate the Cybertek Corporate Headquarters and discover that John Garrett was the first Deathlock and that he plans to use the Centipede Serum to cure his own disabilities and to create an army of Deathloks.
  * Fitz and Simmons find the Bus, but are captured by Ward and taken to Garrett. Fitz nearly kills Garrett by the use of an EMP but he and Simmons are forced to take refuge in a Medical Pod. Ward finds the two and ejects it into the sea.
  * Raina injects Garrett with synthesized GH.325 which heals his failing organs and gives him superhuman strength but makes his psychotic personality worse.
  * Ian Quinn bargains with representatives of the United States Armed Forces in Washington, D.C. about the creation of an army of Deathlok Soldiers for the Military.
  * Coulson's Team arrive at the Barbershop Headquarters in Cuba but are ambushed by Centipede-enhanced soldiers controlled by Cybertek and Kaminsky, wielding the Berserker Staff (AoS:2,22). They use the Trojan horse computer program to discover the location of the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility.
  * Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons are rescued from the sea by Nick Fury, who sends them to the Playground for recovery. He then participates in the Battle at Cybertek, during which Garrett kills one of the generals in attendance at Ian Quinn's presentation of the Deathlok soldiers, Raina and Quinn abandon the Cybertek facility, taking the Gravitonium with them, while Coulson's Team invade Cybertek with a group of U.S. Marines. Grant Ward tries to capture Skye, but Melinda May defeats him in a fight and he is taken into custody. Phil Coulson battles Garrett, but is outmatched. Fury arrives to aid Coulson, while Deathlok steps in to defend Garret. Skye releases Ace Peterson, prompting Deathlok to turn on Garrett and fire a missile at him. The remaining Centipede agents are arrested, and Deathlok flees the scene. Garrett tries to upgrade himself with Deathlok parts, but Coulson vaporizes him with the 0-8-4 Weapon.



**Day seven**                          

  * Fury appoints Coulson as the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and gives him a small device called "the Toolbox", which shows him coordinates to their new base, the Playground. Upon arriving at the base, the team meet Agent Billy Koenig, the identical twin brother of Eric Koenig.
  * Fury meets with Steve, Natasha and Sam at his fake grave before heading out for Europe. (CA:TWS) _Note: There is no proof that the meet happens the same day, but makes the most sense based on what Fury says in both movie and show._
  * Bucky visits the Smithonian museum.
  * At the secret HYDRA facility in Sokovia where Loki's Scepter is being held, Wolfgang von Strucker assures the personnel that their work will continue in spite of HYDRA's recent loss at the Triskelion. As he observes Pietro and Wanda Maximoff practicing their abilities, Strucker comments that the "Age of Miracles" has begun. _Note: Again, no proof that the scenes with Bucky and Strucker happen at the same day, but it makes the most sense, especially in Bucky’s case. I can’t see him sticking around in DC for long._
  * Coulson starts to experience the same side effects of the GH.325 that affected Garrett, rewriting the same symbols Garrett wrote.
  * Raina visits a blood-soaked man and tells him that she had found his daughter, Skye. (AoS:1,22)



**Eight days later**                

  * Nine days after rescued from the ocean Fitz awakes from his coma (Dialogue, AoS:2,09)



**Later**

  * While in custody Ward is interrogated by Coulson for three and a half week (Dialogue, AoS:2,06) He also tries to kill himself three times, first with a button, then with a piece of paper, later by hitting his head against the wall. But when he comes out of sedation he feels “clear headed” again. _Note: considering that May crushed his larynx, it certainly took a while before Coulson could even start the interrogation._  



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add 2014 after the current season of AoS is over. There are still some dates I need to suss out.


	7. 2014

**2014**

  * 26 years after his mother died and he got kidnapped Peter Quill gets entangled with the hunt for the power gem. He and his team eventually defeat Thanos on Xandar. _Note: It is impossible to say exactly how long it took because of the different day circles which might be used in different parts of the Galaxy, but I think around a week is a good guess._



**January 20th**      

  * Jessica breaks free of Killgrave after she kills Reva Connors. (Dialogue and Computer screen, JJ:1.02) _Note: They show the date so prominently that I consider it as one of the important unchangeable dates for now._



**Spring**

  * Coulson puts Skye on deciphering the signs he draws (AoS:2,01) _Note: The bus has gathering dust for months. Talbot mentions that Coulson managed to evade him the whole winter. May mentions that Coulson checked in with her two weeks ago. Skye mentions that Coulson told her to look into the signs a month ago. And Ward mentions that he requested talking with Skye weeks ago._



**A month later**   

  * The obelisk turns up again, when Agent Browning sells information about it to the highest bidder. Agent Isabel Hardley goes to the meet with the mercenaries Lance Hunter and Idaho, where they get attacked by Carl Creel, who kills Browning. Skye is forced to talk to Ward, who reveals information which lead to the discovery of countless Hydra cells all over the world. May kidnaps Talbot from Potomac Plaza in DC, while Creel gets captured by the army. While they infiltrate the compound to retrieve the obelisk, Coulson loses two agents, Hardley and Idaho. (AoS:2,01).



**One day later**

  * The team defeats Carl Creel during his meet with Bakshi. Raina escapes with the obelisk.



**One day later**

  * Coulson and Hunter watch Hardley’s funeral. _Note: I guess two days would be needed to make all the arrangements._ May chews Coulson out that he has to rest because it has been 18 days since his last episode. He follows her advice and goes carving again. Raina brings the Obelisk to Calvin Zabo. (AoS:2,02)



**One day later**

  * Coulson meets with Glen Talbot. He transfers Carl Creel into his custody as a token of good will. (AoS:2,02)



**Later**

  * While Bobbi Morse is undercover with Hydra, she reveals the location of a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house, hoping that it will be empty. (Dialogue, AoS:2,21) As a result Agent 33 is captured and brainwashed by Whitehall. (AoS:2,03)



**One day later**

  * Simmons has been undercover with Hydra for some time and discovers that she has been looking into test results of Donnie Gill. This afternoon Coulson returns to the playground, frustrated that he couldn’t reach Agent 33 in time to rescue her. The same evening he visits Simmons. Meanwhile Donnie Gill is found by Hydra agents in Marrakech but escapes. (AoS:2,03)



**One day later**    

  * Donnie Gill goes to the Port of Casablanca, freezing a ship. While Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D are both trying to acquire him, Fitz discovers Ward in his prison cell and nearly suffocates him out of revenge. When the brain-washing kicks in, Donnie attacks Simmons, but is shot by Skye. He sinks to the bottom of the ocean. (AoS:2,03) _Note: Time Zone issues again. When Simmons confronts Donnie is day in Morocco, but it should be in the middle of the night of the same day in the US._



**One day later**

  * The team returns to the playground. Bakshi request that Simmons gets transferred upstairs. Ward tells Skye that her father is still alive and looking for her (AoS:2,03)



**The Daredevil-arc starts**

_Note: Daredevil is set at least two years after The incident, because that’s how long Union Allied Construction makes questionable business with the built-up of New York according to Karen_ (DD:1,01) _, but it has to be set before Jessica Jones, because Claire has already meet Daredevil at this point. So it has to be set at one point in 2014. It is entirely possible that it overlaps with the events of AoS, but with no clear dates, I simply put it between two episodes which have a longer time-jump for now._

 **Friday**                   

  * Matt rescues a group of woman from a human trafficking ring. Meanwhile Karen Paige from Union Allied Construction meets with her work colleague Daniel Fisher in the Three Roads Bar in order to discuss a problem with the books with him. (DD:1,01) _Note: Foggy mentions that it is “the weekend” when they discuss Karen’s case, and Karen says that she meet Daniel Fisher after work, so it has to be a Friday._



**Saturday**             

  * Matt and Foggy start their law practice. Their first client is Karen Paige, who has been found beside the body of Daniel Fisher in her apartment. (DD:1,01 _)_ John Healy buys a gun from Turk on the black market. (DD:1,03) _Note: The show specifies that it happened 36 hours before the attack in the bowling centre._



**Sunday**                

  * After Karen is attacked in police custody and since she wasn’t charged in time, Matt gets her released. This evening her gets the whole truth from her and recovers the incriminating file which he sends to the press. (DD:1,01)



**Monday**              

  * When Matt follows Russian kidnappers he is lured into a trap. Badly beaten he is patched together by Claire. He manages to rescue the boy early that morning. Meanwhile Karen and Foggy are going drinking together. (DD:1,02) The same evening Prohastca is killed in a bowling centre by John Healy. (DD:1,03)



**Tuesday**              

  * Wesley come to Nelson & Murdock and offers to take them on retainer for Confederated Global Investments. Matt and Foggy agree to take a trial case, which is the defence of John Healy. Note: The episode is very specific about the murder happening the day before and that Karen worked one day for free. Meanwhile Ben Urich, reporter for The New York Bulletin, tries to convince his editor Ellison that he should investigate the Union Alliance Scandal further, even though his mob connections warned him of the danger. (DD:1,03)



**Wednesday**       

  * The Trial of John Healy starts (DD:1,03) _Note: That seems to be a little bit fast, but the show is very specific about him wanting to go to trial as fast as possible. Plus, Ben Urich manages to buy only five days for his wife, meaning that there can’t be any big time-jumps if she is still in the hospital towards the end. Plus the article about the colour of the possible subway line is laying on his desk one day later, when he gets the news that they managed to push the extension through._



**Thursday**             

  * Karen talks to the wife of Daniel Fisher. After she gets rejected, she contacts Ben Urich. Since Matt only managed to remove one aspect of the Jury tampering, John Healy can go free, but is then attacked by Daredevil. After revealing the name Wilson Fisk, he commits suicide. Fisk is meeting Vanessa Marianna in her art gallery. (DD:1,03) The same night, Daredevil attacks the Russians, looking for information about Fisk, which prompts Fisk to make on offer which would give him control in their business. (DD:1,04)



**Friday**                                  

  * Anatoly and Vladimi Ranskahov brothers retaliate. They visit Semyon, who Daredevil throw from the roof, in the hospital and force him out of the coma (Note: They remark that Jesus slept three days and that is therefore time for him to wake up, therefore the show is still working in a very tight timeframe). Karen meets with Ben Urich again, who wants to keep her from the case. Matt spends the day bailing out an electrician who accidentally burned down his house. When Claire manages to alert him of her kidnapping in progress, he searches for her. Meanwhile Karen goes to an action related to the liquidation of Union Allied, where she encounters Ben. After Daredevil managed to rescue Claire and brings her to his apartment, the Ranskahov brothers decide to take Fisks offer. But when Anatoly is barging in on Fisk’s dinner with Vanessa, he kills him. (DD:1,04)



**Saturday**             

  * Fisk, after putting word out that Daredevil was responsible for Anatoly’s death, explains the situation to his allies, including Chinese leader Madame Gao, of whom he asks a special favor. Elena Cardenas, a renter of powerful businessman Armand Tulley, follows the recommendation of the cigar-case client and hires Nelson and Murdock after Tulley, who wants to convert her apartment building, sends men to wreck her home. While looking for complaints against Tulley at the police station, Murdock realizes Detectives Carl Hoffman and Blake are corrupt when he hears them kill a Russian. Nelson goes to Tulley's lawyers at Landman and Zack, represented by Marci Stahl, Nelson's ex-girlfriend. While he and Karen have a dinner at Mrs. Cardenas home, and Fisk dines with Vanessa, explosions go off all over Hell’s kitchen. (DD:1,05) Murdock takes out the police when they try to kill Vladimir on Fisk's orders, and he takes Vladimir to an abandoned warehouse, while Nelson and Mrs. Cardenas are injured in the bombings and go to the hospital, where Claire is working. Vladimir, in return for Murdock avenging Anatoly's death, gives him information on Leland Owlsley before giving his life so that Murdock can escape. (DD:1,06)



**Monday**              

  * Acting on Vladimir's information, Matt tracks down Leland Owlsley, but before he can get him to give up any information, Matt is distracted by the arrival of Stick. Karen meets with Urich again. Stick enlists Matt's help to destroy Black Sky, a weapon that the Japanese, led by Fisk's associate Nobu, are bringing into New York. Karen is attacked but rescued by Foggy. She decides to bring him to Urich. Stick kills Black Sky, who is revealed to be a young boy. After a violent fight in Matt's apartment, Matt defeats Stick, and he agrees to leave the city. He is later conversing with a mysterious, heavily scarred man. (DD:1,07) _Note: I assume that the show skipped a day at this point, because both Foggy and Matt could use a Sunday to recover, plus, it is apparently a workday._



**Tuesday**              

  * Matt is brought into the plan to take down Fisk by Foggy and Karen. Matt advises them to take down Fisk by legal means rather than on the down low. The same day he sends Carl Hoffman to kill his partner Blake, but Daredevil comes in time to get information for the dying man. (DD:1,08)



**Wednesday**       

  * Fisk reveals to Vanessa that he killed his father as a child. Daredevil visits Ben to give him information on Fisk. (DD:1,08)



**Thursday**             

  * Fisk goes public with his plans to rebuild Hell's Kitchen just as Urich plans to expose him. (DD:1,08) In the wake of Fisk's public revelation, Ben, Foggy, and Karen begin to think about how to uncover his past, while Matt continues to insist they go through the legal system, though he is considering killing Fisk, and therefore talks to his priest. Meanwhile, Nobu demands a promised city block from Fisk, who agrees on the condition Nobu provide him with a "specialist" in return to deal with the vigilante, which turns out to be Nobu himself. Matt tracks down Vanessa at her art gallery, hoping to gain insight into Fisk by speaking with her, and encounters Fisk himself. Elena Cardenas is killed by a junkie hired by Fisk's men. Fisk makes a public speech designed to lure the vigilante out. Enraged by Elena's death, Matt goes to an abandoned warehouse where he believes he will find Fisk. Instead, he is confronted by Nobu. Matt eventually wins, though not before Nobu manages to severely injure him. Fisk confronts the injured Matt, beating him nearly to death. Matt barely escapes, only to collapse at his home in front of Foggy. (DD:1,09)



**Friday**                   

  * While Foggy confronts Matt, Ben is visiting his wife in the hospital. He intends to stop investigating, but Karen tricks him into visiting Fisk's mother at a nursing home in upstate New York. Vanessa is poisoned during a fundraising party. Foggy spends the night with Marcy. (DD:1,10)



**Saturday**             

  * Still recovering from his injuries, Matt finds Melvin Potter and asks him to make a suit of body armor like the ones he has made for Fisk. Wesley confronts Karen and attempts to blackmail her into not exposing Fisk. In desperation, Karen grabs his gun and shoots him. (DD:1,11)



**Sunday**                

  * While Karen tries to convince Urich to publish what they know as soon as possible, Foggy convinces Marcy to help him. (DD:1,12)



**Monday**              

  * Fisk is fetching his mother from the hospital. Urich tries to convince his editor to run the story and gets fired. Meanwhile Matt dismantles Madame Gao's drug smuggling operation, prompting her to leave the city. When Ben decides to publish the expose online, Fisk breaks into Ben's apartment and strangles him to death. (DD:1,12)



**A few days later**             

  * Matt and Karen attend Ben Urich's funeral (DD:1,13) _Note: I assume that there is for once time-jump between the episodes, since the funeral for a murder victim would hardly happen one day later. Plus it is mentioned that the attack on the drug trade happened a few days back._ Meanwhile, Fisk learns that Owlsley and Madame Gao conspired to poison Vanessa, and that Owlsley has been hiding Detective Hoffman as an insurance policy. He throws Owlsley into an open elevator shaft.



**One day later**    

  * Matt and Foggy meet at Matt's gym and reconcile their differences, and they begin building their case against Fisk. Daredevil finds Detective Hoffman and convinces him to agree to testify against Fisk. Acting on Hoffman's testimony, federal agents arrest Fisk and his co-conspirators, but Fisk manages to escape custody. Before he can flee the city, Daredevil intercepts him, wearing the new set of armor made for him by Potter. Fisk is arrested and Vanessa leaves the city.



**One day later**    

  * Matt, Karen and Foggy celebrate their success and resume their work. The vigilante is named "Daredevil" by the media.



**Summer**

  * Santa Maria de la Flores burns down. In the remains the body of Tahiti patient Lewis Seaver is found. (Dialogue, AoS:2,07) _Note: I make as many time jumps as possible at this point in order to stretch the season over a complete year. At this point it has to be before November, due to clues in later episodes. Summer is, I think, a good guess._
  * Coulson and May try to retrieve a painting in South Beach, Florida on a gala dedicated to the rebuild of Santa Maria de la Flores. They encounter Bakshi, who is disguised as Glen Talbot, and the brainwashed Agent 33 who eventually disguises herself as May. During a confrontation with May, the mask on her face is electrocuted, damaged and gets stuck. (AoS:2,04)



**One day later**

  * Coulson contacts Talbot and warns him that Hydra is using his identity. May and Coulson discuss what May should do if his condition worsens. He orders her to kill him in this case. Raina plans to travel to Miami when Whitehall ambushes her and threatens to kill her if she doesn’t obtain the obelisk for him within 48 hours. (AoS:2,04)
  * During the wedding reception of Navy officer Pete and his new wife Mariah the guests are poisoned as part of a field study conducted by Hydra. Eight people die, six are members a Navy anti-Hydra unit.
  * Raina asks Cal, who is busy operating on a criminal, for the obelisk, but he refuses. In his anger he then kills the criminals who came to him. (AoS:2,05) _Note: It should be still the same day given the tight timeframe in which Raina is working._



**One day later**

  * Simmons encounters Whitehall during a meeting. Learning that Hydra is working on a weapon which will kill millions, she contacts S.H.I.E.L.D., unaware that Raina saw her leave the building. Meanwhile Skye finds out that Coulson is the one carving the symbols. Raina intends to blackmail Coulson into handing over Skye, which she then wants to exchange against the obelisk. But instead he orders Bobbi Morse to extract Simmons and takes Raina in protective custody. Going to the address she gave them, Coulson and Skye discover the bodies of Cal’s victims. Cal teams up with Whitehall. (AoS:2,05)



**Few days later**

  * The United Nations Headquarters are attacked by Hydra disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. Six people die. The attack prompts Senator Christian Ward to go into the offensive and wants to declare S.H.I.E.L.D. a terrorist organisation. Hunter, Bobbi and May travel to Okinava. Coulson visits Christian Ward and offers him his brother in exchange for backing off. Before the give Grand over to him, Skye speaks to him one last time to get information about her father. Hydra attacks the safe house in Bruge, Belgium, killing six S.H.I.E.L.D agents (AoS:2,06). _Note: It can’t be that long after the events of the previous episode, because otherwise Bobbi would never get away with claiming that she is Hydra. Overall the timeline of this episode is difficult to pin down since it features three different countries, but since May is on her way back from Japan and then gets rerouted to Belgium, I would say it happens in two days_. _Notable is that Ward mentions that if he gets put on trial, the sentencing would be right for midterm election. The last one was at November 4 2014, though I am not sure how long time it would take to sentence a terrorist._



**One day later**

  * While Christian Ward makes a speech, Grand escapes custody. (AoS:2,06).



**Fall**

  * Sebastian Derik kills Janice Robbins, who used to be level 6 Agent Rebecca Stevens, in Rhinebeck, New York. (AoS:2,07) _Note: Coulson went from having episodes from once a month to weekly to every day, which suggests that there is at the very least a small time-jump between episodes this time around, but not too long because the manhunt on Ward has just begun. It might be even longer than it seems, though, because Skye mentions that the guy who caused the fire in Miami killed three other persons in the last six week, but it is not really clear if Miami was the first kill or not._  



**One day later**

  * The team managed to track down Ward to Philadelphia. This night Skye and Coulson investigate the crime scene of Janice Robbins murder. (AoS:2,07). _Note: Sky mentions that the pictures of the crime scene were taken last night._



**One day later**

  * While Simmons performs and autopsy on Janice Robbins body, Ward arrives in Atlanta, Georgia. The team shadows him to Boston, where he meets with Bakshi, whom he leaves as a present for Coulson. Meanwhile an obsessed Coulson apprehends Sebastian Derik and discovers the last part of the alien writing in Hank Thompson’s garage. (AoS:2,07)



**One day later**

  * Coulson tells Hank Thompson the truth about his past, but he is says that he is happy with his new life and thanks him for his new life. (AoS:2.07) Whitehall questions Cal about the diviner. Coulson travels to Hawaii, while May holds the base and Bobbi interrogates Bakshi, who tries to kill himself during the interrogation. Ward kidnaps his brother and forces him to admit having tortured him as a child. Coulson infiltrates Laura Creek, Australia in order to use the satellite to find the alien structure. During the mission, Trip is wounded and Cal uses to opportunity to force Coulson into a face to face. Ward teams up with Whitehall and Cal, while the news brings a report about his parents and Christian dying in a supposedly murder-suicide. (AoS:2.08) _Note: It has to be the same day because May mentions that Bobbi is interrogating Bakshi and he has been silent for the first eight hours_. _Also, it should be Friday or Saturday, because Christian plans to spend the weekend with his affair._



**One day later**    

  * Hydra uses Raina’s tracker to find her in Vancouver, but she is rescued from Agent 33 by Sam Koenig, who is soon joined in protecting her by his brother Billy. Coulson sends May, Hunter and Skye to extract her, while he goes with the rest of the team to San Juan, Puerto Rico to into the alien structure. Skye is attacked by Agent 33. While Mack is changed in the hidden city, the bus is attacked. Ward takes off with Raina and Skye. Later Whitehall orders to shot the bus down. (AoS:2,09) May tricks the attacker into believing that they shot the bus down and then flies to Coulson. (AoS:2,10)



**One day later**    

  * Skye meets her father who reveals that her true name is Daisy. Coulson kills Whitehall, robbing Hyde of his revenge. Skye shots Ward, who survives and teams up with Agent 13. Skye and Raina are turned by the obelisk, while Trip dies. (AoS:2,10)



**Later**

  * S.H.I.E.L.D floods the hidden alien structure. Coulson tricks the heads of a Hydra branch by convincing Mr. Bloom to kill his rivals (the Baroness, the Banker, the Sheikh and Dr. List) before Hunter and Mockingbird shot him and then deliver Bakshi to Talbot. Raina is found by Gordon. Skye gets out of quarantine because Fitz fakes her test. While the team spend the evening remembering Trip, Bobbi and Mack get the confirmation that Fury’s toolbox is in Coulson’s office. (AoS:2,11) _Note: I am not sure how long they needed to dig out Skye and flood the structure, but this should happen before Jemma's birthday on September 11._



**September**        

  * Roughly the point at which Killgrave gets a hold of Malcolm (dialogue, JJ:1.05) Note: Jessica has a picture of “happy Malcolm” shortly before he turned Junkie from 6 month ago, at a date I pinned down for February 2015.



**September 11**

  * The team sends Jemma a birthday message (AoS:3,05) _Note: We know the date of Jemma’s birthday. The video she shows Will can only be from either 2013 or 2014. But it looks like it was shot in the headquarters and I think Daisy has the season 2 hair-cut. The only period in season 2 during which Fitz and Simmons were not at odds with each other was the period after they held hands in the hidden city but before Jemma figured out that Fitz had lied to her._



**November**

  * Malcolm moves in down the hall from Alias Investigation (dialogue, JJ:1.05) _Note: Jessica mentions that he moved in 4 month ago, at a date I pinned down for February 2015._



**December 23**

  * WHIH announces a discussion about the connection between S.H.I.E.L.D. and government conspiracies.




End file.
